Threads to Life
by MitsukiJunko
Summary: It all started when she met Karupin on the street and everything changed. An incident that brought the two together... meeting other people in the process.
1. Catnip of Life

**Hi! MJ-san is back. Just been busy making grahams for the holiday! Want some? Tee hee hee... It will be continued until tomorrow evening. Well, this is my first Crossover fic. I hope that this will turn out fine. By the way, the other anime that the Prince of Tennis will be crossing-over with as the status says is the Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy. I hope you like the first chapter. Domo…**

**DISCLAIMER: The Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei and Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-san. All rights reserved to the both of them.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Catnip of Life**

**Chapter Summary: It all started with she met Karupin and everything changed… then a light was dawned upon her.**

* * *

She was the shy type of girl that everyone knew especially when her best friend spoke about it. When Tomoka sensed that she was being quiet, she would just nag her to make a noise or something. She was actually the conservative type that was aware of her surroundings.

She was even shy when she was with a certain tennis prodigy let alone to talk to him. Well, there were times that she would bring the courage to talk to him but he would just give him short answers which were hard to follow by another question.

As everyone thought of her, she was kind, quiet and indeed shy. But when she worried about someone especially when someone was injured during a match, she couldn't help but did the unexpected. No wonder that _he_ was a little annoyed when she interrupted the game.

It was her first time doing that though for he was injured.

She couldn't blame him for she was just worrying about him. She was worried about her friends.

* * *

**One day:**

"Ne, Sakuno aren't you going home yet?" Tomoka asked her as she began packing her things on the table.

Sakuno looked at her before she shook her head, "It's my cleaning duty today. I need to stay for a little longer."

Tomoka shrugged and then stood up grabbing her own bag, "So, I'll be ahead then. I'll be at the court, okay?"

She watched her best friend scurried away from the area. She gave her one last smile before she looked around, "Just because my cleaning partner is absent today doesn't mean I can't do it alone." With that, she walked at the front row of the chair and began aligning them. After she was done with it, she went to the board and began erasing the words there. She was in the middle of cleaning the eraser when she noticed someone entered the room;

"Do you need something—R-Ryoma-kun!" She jolted as she turned around and was shocked when she saw him entering the room, "W-what are you doing here?"

The boy looked at her and frowned, "I forgot my bag?"

"Eh?" She looked at him wondering at what he said, "Isn't that… your room is next to this room?"

Ryoma stared at her, "I just noticed something."

"What is it?"

Ryoma didn't say after a few minutes of silence, "Where's your cleaning partner?"

She blinked twice, "S-she's absent today."

"Hmmm…" He said walking towards her.

Sakuno panicked a little especially when he looked at the window where she was cleaning the eraser, "A-aren't you going to get your bag?"

Ryoma looked below ignoring her question, "Ah… The practice."

"T-that's right, you don't want to be late from your practice, do you?"

Ryoma made a quick pace and exited the room, "Don't get lost."

Sakuno pouted at his remark, "I will not!" With that she continued cleaning for that day.

* * *

**Saturday:**

She was looking at her palm where the money was residing, "I forgot that I needed to buy the things alone today," She sighed as she closed her eyes, "Obaa-chan has to rest, give her a break."

She continued walking her way to the convenience store but she was beginning to worry. She mustn't thinking that, right? There was no way that she was losing her way again. There was no way.

"Mou, where is that convenience store!"

She was about to walk away when she heard something purring not far from her. Looking ahead of her, she spotted a small fur ball that was timidly walking towards her. She sweat dropped as she stared at it.

It was actually a cat… a Himalayan cat.

When the cat approached her, she couldn't help but giggle. She crouched in front of it, "Hi neko-san, are you lost?"

The cat just meowed at her before it purred at her feet, "I guess you are, huh?" She gently grabbed the cat, "Want me to take you to your master?"

She let out a giggle once again when the cat brushed its face to her arm, "You must be a comforting cat, I like you already."

As the cat felt a little alarmed, it jumped from her arms and runaway. Sakuno was taken by surprise by it;

"W-wait!"

She didn't waste time as she followed the cat which was running away. It was actually running across the street as it saw something familiar, "D-don't go there!" But the cat didn't listen to her. Panic rushed to her when she saw a fast car running towards the crossing cat. Without thinking, she ran faster just to reach the cat.

"Look!"

"Watch out!"

She ignored the commotion. All she did was to save the cat from being hit. She quickly grabbed the cat as she crossed the street and harshly landed on the ground… just in time to save the cat.

"Are you nuts! If you want to kill yourself do it with somebody else!" The driver of the car shouted. The car was just at her side and it was already making a commotion at that very moment.

Sakuno looked at the driver, "I—I am sorry!"

The driver didn't say anything as he started to lift his windshield up before he drove away from the area. Sakuno just followed the car and felt a little scared at what happened. She could hear the other people murmuring about the incident.

…About her saving the cat.

But she couldn't care less. She sighed as she looked at the cat in her arms. Its face was actually burying from her bare skin, "A-are you alright?"

"Karupin!"

She looked at the last person who talked last. The cat suddenly distanced itself from her. She was really shocked to see the person who was crouching in front of her, "R-R-Ryoma-kun?"

The cat had completely jumped on Ryoma as long as the boy crouched in front of her hugging it in the process, "You stupid cat! Where have you been?"

Sakuno couldn't believe what she was seeing, "T-that was your… cat?"

He looked at her and nodded.

She was shocked. It was the first time she saw him worry like that let alone to a cat.

"Why did you do that?"

"E-eh?!"

"Running to the street like that?" He said narrowing his eyes a little, "You could've been killed!"

She was a little shocked when he said that to her. Could he be worried about her? But it was impossible, "I… I just thought of saving the cat… that's all," She looked down as she blushed a little, "I just did it out of impulse."

"But still…" Ryoma said hugging the cat even more causing it to create a sound, "You really are unbelievable."

The incident was still a shock to her so she was still trembling. But she knew that she could understand his words, "I… I guess I am…"

"You're injured."

"E-eh?!"

Ryoma reached for her arm and gently grabbed it making her gasp, "It must've been when you landed on the ground a while ago."

She weakly smiled to ease the tense that she was feeling, "I-it's just a scratch."

"Can you stand?"

"Eh?"

Ryoma gently pulled her up causing her to stumble a little for he didn't wait for her answer. She held her breath when she landed on Ryoma. Good thing that the cat was between them or else she didn't know how to react. She slowly distanced herself from him when she thought that she could stand on her own.

"S-sorry about that." She looked down as she fidgeted.

"It's nothing."

Silenced erupted between them for a few seconds. If Karupin didn't catch their attention, they would've remained silent.

"Let's go."

She looked at him as he started to leave the area.

"To tend your wound."

"I—I told you, you don't have to—"

"It's the least I could do."

She blinked twice as she followed him with her eyes. When Ryoma turned and looked around, she came back to her senses. Without further argument, she followed the tennis prodigy.

* * *

**Later on:**

She sweat dropped. First she was shocked, then embarrassed then a bit shy. Why? She was with the Echizens at that very moment.

She was facing the mother, the father and the cousin. She couldn't look at them for they were looking at her.

"K-konnichiwa, R-Ryuzaki Sakuno desu," She bowed at them, "Yorushiku onegaishimasu!"

"Ahh… could it be that… you're that old hag's granddaughter?"

She sweat dropped as she lifted her head once again, "O-old hag?"

"Mind your manners, Nanjiroh!" The lady said hitting him and then looked at her, "Come in dear."

"Ojama shimasu…" She respectably bowed before she completely entered the house. Blush was present to her face. It was her first time visiting the tennis prodigy's house and she was not expecting that he would take her there. She shyly followed the other people inside but not until Ryoma grabbed her wrist and dragged her to a different direction.

"We'll be in my room!" He boringly announced.

Sakuno and his family members were surprised about his words. Sakuno secretly panicked. _W-what did he say? He didn't say about us coming to his room, did he? W-why would he say that?_

"You don't have to rush seishounen," Nanjiroh peeking downstairs, "You two are only twelve… I guess the girl too."

She could hear his father being hit by his mother and telling retorted remarks at him while Ryoma closed the door behind them at that time. She could hear his mother telling his father about her wound that she had probably seen when she entered the house. He audibly grunted as he went near the bed. Sakuno's panicky heart attacked her again now that they were inside his room.

…Just the two of them.

Well, with Karupin in his arms. He put the cat down as he opened a cabinet near his bed.

"Come here."

She flinched when he said that, "B-but—w-why—?"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow as she looked at him, "What do you mean why?"

Her eyes widened when she saw what was in Ryoma's hand. It was his first aid kid.

"Let's disinfect the wound in your arm," He said as he opened the lid of the kit, "Come and sit here."

She secretly sighed as she walked closer to him, "I… I see." As long as she sat next to him, the boy gently grabbed her arm and applied something to it. She couldn't help but feeling a little shy and embarrassed about it. Good thing that the cat walked to them and amazingly went to her lap. She tried to shift her attention to the cat as she brushed its hair.

"Thanks."

"E-eh?"

"For saving Karupin today," He said applying the ointment to her arm, "Despite that, that wasn't the nice thing you did there."

"G-Gomen," She looked down as she couldn't look at him, "I know that it wasn't. It's just that… my body was acting on its own."

She heard him sigh so she looked at him;

"You're definitely a weirdo," He smirked as he looked at her, "…weirdo in a good way."

She was able to pout at him, "Mou! Ryoma-kun…" Well, that a compliment that he rarely gave her… let alone to spend time longer than they had at that very moment.

"Heh," He only said as he finished tending her wound. Sakuno thanked him afterwards. Karupin kept purring on her lap. Ryoma couldn't help but stare at it, "Karupin likes you."

She flinched when he said that, "Y-you think so?"

"It never approaches someone besides a family member."

"R-really?" She looked at the cat. She stared at the amber eyes of the cat. It was giving her the same treatment as Ryoma's. She couldn't help but blush at that moment. She brushed the cat's hair as it began purring at her touch, "Karupin, that's your cat's name?"

"Un," He said and then grabbed something near him, "Use this to play with it."

She looked at him and saw what he was holding. It was a catnip, Karupin's toy thing. She slowly nodded as she reached for the catnip in his hand and much to her amusement, the cat did enjoy playing with her.

She couldn't help but giggle. What happened to her that day was indeed memorable for her. Speaking of the day, she knew that she had to do something. Raking her brain in it, shock registered to her brain;

"Oh no! I totally forgot!" She suddenly stood up making the cat and its owner flinch at her sudden action, "I—I still need to do the shopping today!" She immediately went to the door not forgetting to look at him, "R-Ryoma-kun, thank you once again. I'll see you on Monday."

"Wait!"

She was halted at her actions.

"I'll go with you."

"W-what?"

"We need to explain to Ryuzaki-sensei about what happened to you today," He said walking towards her, "I'll help you do the shopping before that."

She wasn't able to say anything when Ryoma already went down and told everyone that he would go somewhere else. She couldn't understand what was happening anymore. She only knew one thing.

The day was indeed memorable for her.

* * *

**Sunday Night:**

He was on his way home that night after some rallying practice from a street tennis court. He was pretty tired but it was worth it. No one could ever take tennis from him… no matter who you were.

If it was tennis then it was tennis.

But if it was something else, he would think about it.

…Like the savior of his cat for instance.

Just the moment he thought about her, something that caught his eyes. It was inside a store but the display on the glass window caught his attention.

It was a necklace with two different colored stones, the white and green ones. Somehow, the stones were drawing him closer for an unknown reason.

Staring at it, he unconsciously thought of a certain braided-pigtailed girl. For some reason he was thinking of something and no one knew what he was thinking at that moment.

* * *

**Monday!**

She went to school early that day. She always did because of a reason. She wanted to watch the regulars practice before the first period would start that day. Tomoka would always nag her to wake up early to cheer for the team and because of her persistence, she ended up doing it.

"It's good for a morning walk anyway." She whispered to herself as she had that thought as her resolve. She walked faster so that she could reach the school in time. She didn't want to take the risk of being lost once again. As she turned to a corner, shock was visible to her face.

Ahead of her was the tennis prodigy that she was always cheering on, standing near the post. His hat was covering half of his face so she didn't know his reaction.

"R-Ryoma-kun?" She undoubtedly called out to him. The boy looked at her when he heard her voice.

"Chissu…"

Blush suddenly appeared to her face, "W-what are you doing here? A-aren't you supposed to be practicing at this time?"

Ryoma walked closer to her, "I've got enough time for that," He stopped and suddenly jerked his hand in front of her, "Here."

She blinked her eyes twice as she stared at his hand, "W-what is it?"

"Let out your hand." He ordered.

She stared back at him and gave him a curious look. Not knowing his intentions, she still raised her hand just like what he told her. Just as she lifted her hand, the boy dropped something to her palm that he had been holding. She was taken by surprise as she immediately closed it.

"It's my token of gratitude."

"E-eh?" She was shocked when he said that. She then stared back at her palm and opened it. Her eyes widened when she saw what he gave her.

It was a necklace that had two stones, the white stone and the green stone. It was pretty cute as she stared at it but she was still wondering why Ryoma would give her something like that. The boy had already thanked her about saving his cat the other day so she couldn't think of another reason, "B-but you already thanked me."

He turned around before he said his words, "That necklace is not enough if you ask me," He started walking away from her, "Compared to the life that you are willing to sacrifice."

Her eyes widened when he said that to her. Could it be that he was worried about her… for real? He was right after all. If something bad did happen to her, she knew that he would blame himself because it was his cat after all. She was doing the actions first before she thought things first. And that was really reckless of her.

"What are you still doing there?"

She was surprised once again. She looked ahead of her just to see him looking at his shoulder.

"You're going to school, right?"

Blinking for several times, she remembered what she was about to do in the first place, "R-right," She immediately ran towards him and followed him afterwards, "A-arigatou, Ryoma-kun."

They continued their way to the school having satisfaction on their faces.

* * *

**Three days later:**

She was wearing it inside her uniform and she was aware that Ryoma knew that she did. She wanted him to know that the gift was really important for her.

It was his first gift that he gave to her after all.

"Sakuno!" Tomoka called out to her, "We're here!"

"Tomoka-chan!" She ran to their direction. Tomoka was viewing the match between Momo and Inui. The match was a tough one for it was unusual, "They are having a match?"

"Un," Tomoka said, "Momo-chan-senpai is actually winning."

"Sugoi," She looked at the court as well, "Both of them."

They continued watching the game. Tomoka had begun bickering with her 'best friend' at that moment making everyone sweat drop. Ryoma and Kaidoh had finished practicing from the court B and were watching at their match right now.

It was then that Sakuno noticed something. _W-why do I feel… chill at the moment?_ She looked around as if she was sensing something. Tomoka noticed her;

"What's wrong?"

"S-something's… I—I don't know but," She said as she continued looking nowhere, "I feel nervous of something."

"Huh?" Tomoka tilted her head not getting what she was saying.

"I am sorry but I need to go somewhere." With that she started to run.

"S-Sakuno!" She called out to her but she was already far away, "What's happening to her?"

Ryoma watched her run away from the location and went out of the court. He was wondering about the girl's odd behavior although he didn't pay that much attention to her… before.

**xxx**

Her heart was beating fast and she didn't know the reason. Something inside her was heating up and she couldn't explain it. What surprised her was the sudden light covered her body.

"W-what?!" Her eyes widened as she observed herself. It wasn't her body who was glowing, it was the pendants. The stones from her necklace were glowing, "W-what is happening?"

Before she could understand everything; a portal-like thingy appeared just above her. The light was pretty bright that it was almost blinded her. She was able to stare at it and her eyes widened when she spotted a figure from the light. The figure was slowly forming in front of her.

It was a person that was slowly coming out from the bright light. Her eyes were still widened as she looked at the person. The person had black hair and scarlet eyes. What shocked her was the fire in his hand and his fierce expression on his face.

"Give me back those alices!"

She was able to take a step back and covered herself with her hands. What she didn't know was the light from the stones had intensely grown brightly than before. When the boy hit her from above the light just reflected it causing the both of them to fall back at different directions.

Sakuno was terrified at the event. She didn't know what was happening. The light that the boy came from was slowly fading. The light from the stones engulfed her as she watched the stones slowly entered her body. She gasped as she couldn't explain the feeling. Blinking twice, she examined herself after that.

She felt normal just like before, "W-what was that? W-wha—"

"You, who are you?"

She looked at the boy who was kneeling in front of her. His face was cold… colder than Ryoma. He was scary as she thought. She couldn't find her voice at that time.

"Give those back," The boy stood up catching his breath this time, "If you don't want me to burn you."

Her eyes widened once again when the boy created a fire ball in his hand. His eyes were scary and the way he looked at her felt like wanting to kill her without hesitation.

She didn't know what was happening but she knew that she was facing a bigger trouble at that very moment. A trouble that was very impossible to believe.

* * *

**Done! Pilot chapter was… well, what did you think? It is my first time writing a crossover fic. I was not satisfied with th first chapter though… and with the preview scenes I gave you before. Please, have mercy… if you like it… I'll continue this, if you don't I'll end this in five chapters only… Domo…**

**Actually, I didn't know what to call this fic until the very last seconds. I am running out of title fic that fits a story with it. So in the end, I decided to call this 'Threads to Life' I hope it sounds nice though… **

**Reviews please… I guess you know the boy that Sakuno is currently facing at the moment, right? Tell me your thoughts… Domo…**

**Before Anything else...**

**Happy Birthday Echizen Ryoma Takeuchi!**

**Next Chapter: Stones and Alices**


	2. Stones and Alices

**HI! I am back! Thank you for liking the last chapter. I am still adjusting. This fic is just like a storm. It first became a low pressure area first before turning into a storm, but not the strong typhoon that you think. This fic has got no ideas and I am just trying to think on the spot… to see if it works. This fic was actually nameless until the day I posted the last chapter sigh. Tee hee hee… Enjoy chapter two… I hope.**

**Just Sharing: I was surprised last Friday night. A student of mine gave me a Christmas gift and I am going to have it for my incentives... Tee hee hee... Thank you very much, my dear. More cash to come for me at the beginning of the year... Ureshii da yo... ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: The Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei and Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-san. All rights reserved to the both of them.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Stones and Alices**

**Chapter Summary: They didn't know that their lives would be until **_**they**_** arrived and explained everything.**

* * *

Her eyes were still staring at the guy with scarlet eyes. She couldn't remove her vision from the boy especially with the fire in his right hand.

"Aren't you going to give it?" He dangerously said to her.

Sakuno was still speechless when he said that. She couldn't move her body from crouching on the ground.

"Tch!" He reacted as he slowly walked closer to her, "Annoying little girl."

Her eyes widened when she saw him walking closer to her. She thought of screaming but before she could that, a ball had quickly passed them catching their attention. The boy's fire had diminished as it passed by it. Sakuno was pretty shocked and relieved to see the tennis prodigy from a distance making his stance there.

"R-Ryoma-kun…" She whispered as she looked at him.

The scarlet eyed boy glared at him as he clenched his eyes. They had a little staring contest making the atmosphere tense than ever. It was Ryoma who broke the silence

"Are you some kind of entertaining her?" Ryoma stoically said shifting to a normal position, "Cause it's not working." He walked closer to Sakuno's location who was still sitting on the ground.

The boy didn't shift his stare to him as he replied, "Stay out of this."

Ryoma stared back at him and shortly replied, "…Kotowaru."

The raven-haired boy created a new fire in his hand making him wide eye a little, "You'll pay for this."

He covered his whole body to the girl and fiercely looked at him. He didn't even say a word. The whole place was quiet and the one was waiting for the other to attack. But before the boy could attack, a new light emanated above them once again, making them to look above. Ryoma and Sakuno were blinded by the light but the boy just looked at the light. Ryoma used his own hand to cover her while Sakuno just closed her eyes. As long as the light intensified, they could hear something from the light. It was like, shouting, before they could register what it was, the sound created words and surprised everyone below.

"NATSUME, YOU IDIOT!"

Ryoma and Sakuno were surprised as they witnessed the scene in front of them. The boy who was trying to attack them was being attack to his side… by a girl kicking him in the process. The girl came from the light and as soon as she got out, the light went out as well.

The girl was hovering the boy at that moment, scolding him in the process.

"You did not wait for me! Didn't I tell you not to act on your own?!" The girl said grabbing him from his collar.

"Get off of me!" The boy hissed at her.

"Learn to control yourself, geez!" She warned before she slowly leaned away to give him space to sit up.

The boy was able to sit up but was stopped to stand up when he cringed and clenched his shirt. Ryoma and Sakuno saw his reaction and they saw how the girl approached him again.

"Natsume!"

"I am fine!" He said pushing her with a little force.

"You are not, dummy! And I already warned you."

Sakuno being a worrywart citizen couldn't take the scene any longer. Despite the fear that she still had, she decided to follow her instinct. Without, hesitation, she walked past the tennis prodigy and approached them.

"O-oi!" Ryoma called out to her but she ignored him and proceeded to the couple.

"A-anou…" She wondered as she looked at them, "W-what's happening to him?"

The girl looked at her and was a little surprised to see her there. Her expression had immediately changed as she looked back to the boy and tried to help him again, "He's fighting for his life."

"W-what do you mean?"

"His alice is draining his life whenever he uses it."

"Don't say any more, polka dots," The boy interrupted grabbing the girl's hand while creating another fire with the other, "I have to finish what I came here for."

When Ryoma saw the fire again, he quickly grabbed Sakuno from behind and pulled her away from them. The girl on the other hand reached for his other hand causing the fire to cease once again;

"This is my job to begin with!" The girl said, "Stop stealing it, you idiot!"

"You cannot blame me," He retorted as he pointed Sakuno, "She sensed me right away."

Sakuno blinked at his words. The girl looked at her once again. That was the only time Sakuno could observe the girl. She had twin plaits and was wearing the same uniform like the boy. Judging from their looks, she knew that they were not in the area. More on, how could they explain the light where they came from? The gripped from Ryoma's hand to her shoulder tightened when the girl stood up and walked closer to them.

"Sorry about that," The girl said, "I knew Natsume attacked you a while ago."

"I… I… think so."

"You have the stones, right?" The girl in pigtails asked her.

"W-what stones?"

"The alice stones," She answered her, "I need those back."

"I—I don't know what you're talking—"

"Stop pretending that you don't know," The guy said interrupting them, "You used it on me a while ago?"

"I-I did?/She did?" Sakuno and the girl both said at the same time.

Sakuno couldn't believe what the boy was talking about. She raised her hand to her neck and tried to locate something. Her eyes widened as she realized something.

"N-nai…"

Three sets of eyes looked at her. Ryoma was the one to ask her.

"Do iu koto?"

Sakuno looked at him and frowned, "T-the necklace that you gave me… i-it's gone."

They were shocked when she said that. The girl decided to break it this time;

"Could it be…" The girl said looking at her entire being, "T-the stones are inside you?" Shock was awfully visible to her face.

Ryoma was a little pissed and couldn't understand what was happening now, "What are you talking about? And more importantly, who are you?"

The girl blinked and realized it, "G-gomen, we've been rude, My name's Mikan Sakura and this is my partner Natsume Hyuuga. We're from Alice Academy."

"Alice Academy?" Sakuno repeated, "I've never heard of that."

Natsume looked away and not planning to explain everything. Mikan did it for him;

"You will never, really," She answered as she looked at the two of them, "We've from a different dimension."

"You mean…" Ryoma guessed which Mikan nodded to.

"You are right," She looked at Natsume before she looked back at them, "We're not in this world."

Silence welcomed them. It was too good to be true. They didn't know whether to believe her or not but judging from the boy's 'magic' they knew that they had to believe what she said. What was that 'magic' about anyway? They actually didn't know.

"Well, may I know your name too?"

Sakuno flinched as she asked that. She looked at Ryoma to ask permission but the latter was just looking at them. Somehow, she knew what he was thinking about so she did the introduction instead;

"Anou… My name's Sakuno, Ryuzaki Sakuno and this is R-Ryoma-kun, Echizen Ryoma-kun."

"I see, Sorry for the bad meeting Natsume did to you," Mikan said grabbing both of her hands, "He meant no harm at all."

Natsume grunted when she said that. Sakuno just gave her a hesitating smile while Ryoma just stared at them not planning to say anything.

"OI! ECHIZEN!"

They looked at the last person who shouted. Ryoma looked that way as he recognized Momo's voice who was with the acrobatic player.

"What's taking you so long?" Momo said as he approached them, "Buchou hates being late during practice you know."

"I am done with my practice, you know." He said looking away from him.

"Well, who are these fellow guys, nya?" Eiji asked looking at Natsume and Mikan.

"W-well, they are Mikan Sakura-san and Natsume Hyuuga-kun—"

"No need to be formal, Sakuno-chan. Just call me Mikan." Mikan said smiling for the first time.

Eiji and Momo were shocked to see the girl smile and immediately leaned closer to her.

"You are cute, nya!"

"Yeah, just like Ryuzaki-chan, here!"

Mikan blushed but she smiled contrast to Sakuno who blushed too but she looked down. Mikan was pulled away by Natsume and glared at them;

"Don't get too friendly with us. You don't know who we really are."

"Natsume!" Mikan glared at him. Natsume just grunted showing irritation to them. Then, he looked at Sakuno afterwards.

"You," He suddenly butted in making her flinch, "You better give us what you absorbed before it's too late."

Sakuno was shocked when he said that. His stare was piercing right to her system. It was a stare that a person didn't want to mess up with. She looked down and encouragingly replied;

"B-but I don't know… a-anything."

"Ummm, what are you talking about?" Momo asked afterwards looking at Ryoma.

"Long story." Which the boy shortly replied.

'_Mikan, Natsume.'_

"Woah!" Momo reacted when they heard that, "What was that? Am I hearing something?"

"Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan said as she looked above.

'_You have to come back, the portal is disrupting. If you don't use it now, it will be hard to locate you again.'_

"B-but the alice stones…" Mikan said concentrating to communicate, "We have finally found it."

'_We'll get it back later. We'll think of a plan but for now go back to the academy.'_

"Guess we don't have a choice," Natsume said as he threw a stone in midair and created a large light almost making everyone blind, "Hey polka, we need to go."

"Don't call me that, you idiot!" Mikan retorted but walked closer to him. She then looked at Sakuno, "Sakuno-chan, I know that you are confused right now, we will explain things when we come back."

"M-matte!" Sakuno tried to reach them but Ryoma blocked her way.

"Just what is going on?" Ryoma looked at them, "Tell us before you go."

"The stones that she has are called alice stones," Mikan explained with an expression of painful look to her face, "And those stones are inside your body now."

"B-but how…"

"Natsume was right, you blocked his attack a while ago," Mikan said to her, "You have the power to control those stones inside your body."

Sakuno's eyes widened when she said that. What was with those stones? The stones had powers that she was able to use them? What was really happening right now? She couldn't believe it all.

"Sakuno-chan, I promise I'll explain it to you when we come back," Mikan said, "But for the meantime, don't let anyone know aside from you that you have them."

"W-what…" She didn't really know what to say as she looked at them for an instance, her gaze shifted to Natsume who was giving her a warning look.

"If you want to cherish your life, just follow what she says." He said before he pulled Mikan inside the said portal.

The two of them entered the light and after a few seconds they were engulfed by it. The area felt like that light had never been there. It was just the four of them.

"W-what was that?" Momo said asking to nowhere, "And who were those people?"

"What were they talking about Ochibi?" Eiji said looking at him, "What's with the stone alices they were saying?"

"He's right," Momo said looking at Ryoma this time, "Was that some kind of magic?"

"Don't ask me," Ryoma still calmly answered them but deep inside he was really confused, "I don't know anything?"

"What about you, Ryuzaki-chan?" Momo asked her who was still shocked at the event, "What are these stones that they were talking about? And they are inside you?"

"I… I don't know either?" She said as she was staring on the ground, "I… really don't."

Ryoma just looked at her and was really shocked too. Sakuno was still registering what really happened a while ago.

"I… I want to go home." Sakuno aimlessly walked ahead, "I'll see you tomorrow Ryoma-kun… senpai-tachi."

"C-chotto!" Momo tried to stop her but Eiji interrupted, "s-senpai?"

"Something is up, look at Ochibi."

Momo followed his line of vision and saw Ryoma seriously looking at the wondering girl. The former decided to stay quiet. Whatever happened a while ago, they knew that it was something not to ignore. Ryoma was giving a different kind of expression which was far from the teasing look.

It was something serious that they would discover in the future.

* * *

**Night, Ryuzaki's Residence:**

She told her grandmother that she would not eat dinner tonight. She told her that she ate outside with her friends. Miraculously, Sumire believed her. Three hours had passed but she hadn't done anything productive in her room. She didn't have homework but she need to study their next lessons for tomorrow. She knew that it was useless, because she would not be able to concentrate to her studies.

Not that she was thinking something else.

She looked up and stared at her reflection on the mirror in front of her. Observing herself, she knew what happened earlier was indeed real. She was looking for an evidence just to prove it.

And that evidence was no longer there.

Sighing to herself, she let herself collapse to her bed and stared at the ceiling. What was happening to her? Who were those guys? Were they really from a different world? What did she do back then? When Natsume attacked her with his fire, something from her just reflected it. There were questions that she couldn't answer to herself. And she wouldn't know them useless she could meet them again.

She had to meet them again… and fast.

"Sakuno…"

She sat up when she saw her grandmother opened the door, "Obaa-chan…"

"Why are you still on your uniform?"

"Eh?" She looked at herself once again and realized that she was right. A lot of things had happened today that she didn't notice that she was still clad in her uniform despite that she was looking at her own reflection a while ago, "G-guess I forgot to change." She closed her eyes as she stuck her tongue out.

"Silly girl," She said walking towards her and did not waste time to help her change, "Change into something comfortable."

"O-Obaa-chan—matte!" She blushed when Sumire was getting all grandmother mode, "I can take care of myself! Mou!" She was able to get away from her.

"Hayaku! Someone's waiting for you downstairs!"

"E-eh?" She stopped looking out from her closet and looked at her, "W-who?"

"Just change okay." Sumire winked at her before she walked out from her door.

Sakuno pouted as she continued looking for a change of clothes. Later on, she decided to go down the stairs to see the visitor that was waiting for her.

…Only to be shocked.

From their sofa, Ryoma stood up and bowed a little to give respect of his intruding.

"Yo."

"R-Ryoma-kun? W-what are you doing here?" She couldn't believe what was happening right now. Ryoma was her guest that night? It was totally a shock for her indeed.

"I came to talk."

"E-eh?"

"It's night Ryoma," Sumire said peeking from the kitchen, "What do you want to talk about with my granddaughter?"

Before Ryoma could answer her, Sakuno butted in;

"Obaa-chan, he just wanted to ask me about something, can I go out for a while?"

"Where will you go then?"

"Tennis court nearby." Ryoma shortly answered.

"Okay," She said, "Don't be long."

"H-hai…"

"Bring her back to me… completely Ryoma." Sumire teased.

"O-Obaa-chan!" She retorted blushing in the process.

"Itekimasu…" Ryoma weakly spoke as he went ahead.

Sakuno followed afterwards still thinking why would Ryoma take time to visit her that night.

* * *

**Later on:**

They had been quiet all through the walk. She felt awkward and she didn't know how to initiate a conversation.

They never had a serious one before anyway.

"A-anou…" She started as they reached the nearest tennis court.

"You really don't have it."

"E-eh?"

"The necklace…"

Her eyes widened as she reached for her neck. It was really gone, "H-hai… I… I am pretty sure that the necklace didn't drop in that area."

"…"

"Before that, I felt something odd that I followed it somewhere. A-and then… he came," She said as she looked away, "He attacked me and the necklace had suddenly glowed."

"…"

"I was protected by that light, Ryoma-kun," She looked at him and continued, "It came from the necklace before it disappeared."

"…"

"…"

"Gomen."

"E-eh?"

"…"

"W-why? Y-you didn't do anything wrong?"

"It's because I gave you that necklace…"

She flinched a little when he said that.

"And they came."

"I-Iie, d-don't say that," She looked down as she blushed, "I… I should be the one to be upset."

"…"

"I… I lost what Ryoma-kun gave to me," She said unconsciously touching her neck, "It's because Ryoma-kun gave that necklace to me."

"…"

"…"

"Karupin."

"E-eh?"

"Karupin wants to see you."

"R-really?"

"Come by next time."

She blushed when he said that. Ryoma was inviting her to come to his house again… to see Karupin? What was really happening? Despite the confusion, she was able to nod at him. She wasn't even aware that he yanked out his phone and typed something on it.

"Your e-mail?"

"E-eh?"

"Give it to me."

She was taken by surprise at that moment. Blinking twice, she panicky yanked her own phone and clumsily gave him her e-mail address. Ryoma gave her his afterwards.

"Tell me if something happens."

She blinked for the second time as she looked at him. He was just looking at her and urging her to speak. She blushed as she looked down.

"H-hai… arigatou."

"You're going to meet them again, aren't you?"

"Them?" She looked up again and nodded, "I… need to know what really happened back then."

"…"

"I have to meet them."

"Make sure that you'll tell me."

"H-hai…"

"Ikou, I'll take you home." He said walking ahead once again.

Sakuno watched his back. Her heart was beating fast as she was staring at his back. Ryoma was worried of her. She knew it. She felt like he was blaming himself for the event.

She too knew it well. She was in some sort of danger and knowing the root of it would clear everything for her. Ryoma wanted to make sure that she would not hurt herself anymore.

The tennis prodigy would help her at all cost.

"Ryuzaki."

She was cut from her reverie and looked at him. He was a few meters away from her. Realizing it, she walked a little faster to catch up to him.

* * *

**The next day:**

Class one and two were pretty busy at that time and at the same time, something really came up to both classes.

"Class, attention please!' The teacher from class 1 said catching the students' attention. Sakuno was looking at the window and only looked in front when their teacher talked.

Meanwhile at class 2 the same event was happening as well.

"We will have a new transferee student today." The students murmured when the teacher said that. Ryoma yawned ignoring the announcement.

Both classes waited for their new transferee students to come. When they sensed them, both eyes looked in front and were shocked to see who they were.

"He/She will be your new classmate." The teacher from the class one and class two miraculously said at the same time.

Sakuno was totally shocked as well as Ryoma as they were looking in front of them.

"Hyuuga Natsume/ Sakura Mikan," Both teachers said introducing the new transferee students at their classes at the same time, "Introduce yourself to them."

Natusme just looked in front of him after he only said his name and locked gazes at her afterwards. Sakuno flinched when he stared at her.

Mikan had enthusiastically introduced herself in front of them. She even waved at him when she saw him sitting there. The other had begun murmuring to the gesture she did.

They knew that it would be a long day for the both of them.

* * *

**Done! How was this chapter? I am slowly getting the plot now… I think… Well, I am not going to say anything anymore…**

**Vocab:**

**Kotowaru – I refuse**

**Do iu koto? – What do you mean?**

**Itekimasu – A person often says when he/she leaves the house. **

**Review please… need to know what you think… Domo… ^_^**

**Notes:**

**Can someone tell me if the New Prince of Tennis OVAs is true? It is said to be that it's the continuation of the Shin POT II. I've seen pictures of it and I just can't believe it. Well there will be further announcement about the OVAs in the future though... That means, there will be more episodes to wait... I am so excited now... tee hee hee... Waahh... I am panicky now... ;p**

**The main characters are all 12 years old. Mikan and Natsume turned out to be thirteen during the long battle so I decided to make them twelve instead. But the storyline will be changed and it has got not nothing to do with their current lives. There will be stones and alices but that is there all to it. I'll give some notes in the future chapters too. (Natsume was able to kiss Mikan during her early years... so the possibility about Ryoma and Sakuno kissing here in the future is highly probable... tee hee hee... ;p - maybe in just Natsume way... you know what I mean tee hee hee) Smoochy... ^_^ **

**Next Chapter: The Start of Everything**

**Happy New Year Guys!**

**Akemashite Omedetou Gozaimasu!**

**For my close Friends out there...**

**Ake Ome! **

**From: MitsukiJunko ^_^**


	3. The Start of Everything

**Hi! I am back with the new chapter! Thank you for reading this crossover fic of mine. Let's have a love square… shall we?**

**DISCLAIMER: The Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei and Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-san. All rights reserved to the both of them.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Start of Everything**

**Chapter Summary: Their lives would enter a new wave of experience. It was unexpected and both parties were adjusting to it.**

* * *

**Class 1-1:**

Her heart was pounding really hard from her chest. He was in front of their class, casually standing there… looking at her way. She couldn't believe it, not at all.

"You can seat next to Ryuzaki-san."

"E-eh?" She blinked twice trying to register what the teacher said.

"Ryuzaki-san, please stand up so that Hyuuga-san here will recognize you."

Panicky at her seat, she silently agreed to her teacher's order as she was about to stand up but Natsume beat her to it and walked towards her direction.

"It's okay," He said closing his eyes in the process. His bag was slumped on his shoulder with his hand while the other was in his pocket. He continued walking towards her surprising the people around him, "I know her."

Her plans of standing up and greeting him were put to hold but look down to her lap instead. She just sensed him pulling his own chair and sat there beside her. Natsume didn't say anything after that. She took the chance to peek at him. He was just looking forward and boringly darted his attention at what the teacher was saying.

Her classmates were also murmuring. They were both surprised, shocked and admired the new transfer student in their class. Sakuno was aware about the looks and stares her classmates were giving to him.

Hyuuga Natsume was definitely a good looking guy, just like Echizen Ryoma.

Upon remembering the latter, her face turned red. Her eyes widened as she realized what she was thinking. She couldn't believe herself because of that.

"Meet me at the rooftop."

"E-eh?"

"We need to talk." Natsume said not looking at her.

The way he said it was really fretting her. His voice was pretty cold and unfriendly. Somehow, it was different from Ryoma's approach. Ryoma could be mean and rude at times but not as cold as like him. She didn't know if she could trust the boy. He attacked her the first time they met and no wonder that she would feel a little scared of him. She would rather meet the girl that he was with before.

"Don't panic," He suddenly said when she didn't say anything as if he read her mind, "I am not going to use my alice on you."

Her eyes widened when he said that. He was back with the alice thingy. It was weird at first but just like what she had decided last night, she would know the root of the disappearance of her necklace. Without a further hesitation, she slowly nodded at him and made sure that he saw it even though he was not looking at her.

* * *

**Class 1-2:**

Ryoma couldn't care less about the new transfer student who was being interrogated at that moment. Horio and the others were also inquiring about the cheery girl from the crowd. The teacher left them for a short while and would be back after a few minutes that was why they had the time to approach the girl.

"Echizen," Horio said as he went back to his seat which was next to him, "Sakura-san is such a nice girl."

"Un."

"Look everyone already likes her."

Ryoma boringly looked at her and saw how she smiled at them. Probably sensing him, she looked at his direction and surprised everyone inside;

"Konnichiwa, Ryoma-san!" She gave him a high wave and smiled at the same time.

Ryoma wasn't expecting that to her. He flinched a little as his eyes widened. Horio was agape at that moment as well as the others. Then, their classmates sweat dropped at the familiarity of the girl to him and bombarded her with another set of questions.

"How did you know Echizen-san?"

"Are you friends with Ryoma-sama?"

"Where do you live before?"

Mikan began answering their questions like they had just met yesterday due to coincidences and so on and so forth.

Ryoma recovered after that and returned his gaze to the window. Horio was saying something to him but he ignored him there. It couldn't get worse, could it? He hoped that it was just like that.

* * *

**Later on:**

She brought her lunch on the way to the rooftop. Natsume had strictly warned her not to bring anyone if she would meet him there. And since it was lunch break, she thought giving Tomoka an ailibi that she would look for Ryoma first and gave him a bento which she would be doing for the first time.

Her best friend squealed in delight when she said that. Tomoka believed her and let her go for a while. She would just eat in the canteen today and wished her good luck after that. Sakuno sighed as she slowly walked her way to the rooftop. She was nervous of meeting the boy in private but she must do it.

…To clear the uncertainties from everything.

She reached the door to the rooftop. She knew that there weren't enough students at that time especially that it was lunch time. Whatever happened to her might be taking a big risk. But she decided to trust the boy. With that thought, she opened to door and the light welcomed her.

"Sakuno!"

…And a voice.

"E-eh?" She looked ahead as she recognized the people there, "S-Sakura… san?... Ryoma-kun!"

Mikan approached her and grabbed her hands. She pulled her towards the others, "Come on, Sakuno, call me Mikan. I don't go with the honorifics except for Ryoma-san here and for Ruka-pyon… and our senpais."

"E-err…" _W-who's Ruka-pyon? _She thought but she never verbalized it. She looked at the other side of the rooftop. Natsume was actually there leaning at the fence at that moment.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" Ryoma said when she approached them.

Mikan looked at Ryoma and answered his question, "We're going to be your new classmates for the meantime."

Ryoma and Sakuno were shocked at that moment. They suddenly looked at each other then looked back at her.

"We have to do it because we need to."

"W-why?" Sakuno asked her. She really had a bad feeling about this.

"Sakuno, before you felt Natsume's appearance in this world, you sensed a bad feeling, right?" Mikan asked her which she immediately nodded, "That meant that there was an upcoming danger coming towards you."

Sakuno's eyes widened, "B-because Natsume-kun attacked me?"

Mikan narrowed her eyes to her partner and replied, "For the record, Natsume attacked me too when we first met in the Alice Academy. He likes attacking the first person that he meets."

Natsume grunted when he heard that from her, "Stop with the lame stories and get on with it."

"Shut it, idiot!" Mikan looked at him, "Why don't you help me and explained it to them."

Natsume looked at her and walked closer to them, "I won't hesitate to do that." He raised a hand and created a fire in his palm.

Ryoma quickly went in front of Sakuno and glared at him, "What are you trying to pull?"

"The reason you felt danger was because the alice was reacting to your body," The raven haired boy said, "The alices went inside you because they felt safe there. More on, you activated them at the same time."

"I—I don't understand anything. W-what are these alices for?" Sakuno said as she touched Ryoma's arm that was blocking her way, "W-What should I do to get them out from me?"

Natsume looked at them and then closed his eyes. His fire was still active from his palm, "You'll see." With that, he threw the fire to their direction. Mikan was a little surprised but she didn't do anything.

Ryoma and Sakuno's eyes widened as they saw the fire to their direction. The former just glared at it while Sakuno closed her eyes tight gripping Ryoma's arm in the process.

_No!_ She desperately thought. Suddenly, a light quickly covered the two of them blocking the fire approaching them. Ryoma, Mikan and Natsume were shocked when they saw it. It came from Sakuno's body as she was glowing herself. Her plaits were gently floating from the effect. The fire diminished instantly as the light increased before it disappeared as fast as it came. She calmed down after that. She slowly opened her eyes and searched around. Ryoma was looking at her and giving her the curious expression on his face.

"That was the barrier alice."

Ryoma and Sakuno looked at Mikan who talked last. Mikan walked closer to them passing Natsume behind;

"With that Alice, you can protect yourself from any types of alices within range," The girl said, "Well, my alice is an exemption because I can nullify it."

"Hey polka, you can steal the barrier alice from her," Natsume said, "We can deal with the second alice later."

"You know I can't do that for now," Mikan said looking at Natsume, "Sakuno is at stake for the meantime. That's why we are protecting her."

"What do you mean by that?" Ryoma said glaring at them, "Just get the alices out from her immediately."

"Ryoma-san. I really want to but," Mikan said and then looked at Sakuno, "Sakuno is one of us now. If I force the alices out from her body, her life would be at stake."

"Can you explain that to us?"

"The second alice is the reason," Natsume said closing his eyes in the process, "It is refusing to leave her."

"W-what is the second alice?" Sakuno asked this time.

Mikan answered for her, "It's… the alice my best friend's brother has… the healing alice."

"H-healing alice?"

She nodded as she explained further, "I sort of stole a little of the healing alice from Subaru-senpai," She looked down as she fidgeted, "Because of a reason."

"You were forced to do it." Natsume said.

"But still—"

"We talked about this before so stop it," Natsume continued the explaining, "They explained as we went back yesterday that the alice liked the new vessel. If it is being pulled, the vessel would be at stake."

"The alice will drain your life if I force it out on you," Mikan said looking down, "I am sorry."

Silenced erupted between them. Sakuno was still adjusting at the knowledge that she just discovered.

"W-what should I do then?" She asked after the silence.

Mikan answered it for her, "Continue with your living. You cannot use the alice most of the time… especially the healing alice. You can only sense that there is some alice user nearby."

"What do you mean by protecting her a while ago?"

"The healing alice is also the reason," Mikan continued, "Someone wants to have it and getting it by all means is not a problem for them."

"Meaning…" Ryoma started which Natsume continued;

"They would get the alice from the person's body even though the life of the beholder would be at stake."

Sakuno's heart beat faster when he said that. Why did she end up in this mess? Why would she have to protect her life now? Why was she had those alices inside her body? Why would her life be in danger now? She couldn't get the answers at that very moment. She was worried for her own sake now.

"Don't worry, Sakuno," Mikan said grabbing her hands in the process, "That's why we are here to protect you until I could get the alices out from your body."

Sakuno looked at her and bit her lower lip.

"Should we trust you?" Ryoma said getting her attention.

Mikan looked at him and smiled, "We wouldn't be giving the effort of explaining these things to you and steal the alices out from her body right away if you don't."

Ryoma looked away and faintly grunted.

"Besides, I am responsible why Sakuno is having a hard time adjusting to herself now," Mikan said giving her a sad look before recovering fast, "That's why I'll do my best to keep you safe."

"S-Sakura-san—"

"Mikan…"

"M-Mikan-san…"

Mikan frowned at her making her sweat drop.

"Mikan… chan…"

Mikan squealed in delight and surprisingly hugged her, "I don't know but you really are cute."

Sakuno couldn't help but blush at her words. A girl was complimenting her. She couldn't understand it. Sweat dropping in the process, she closed her eyes and tapped her back.

Ryoma on the other hand was registering everything that was happening right now. Good thing that he was there and he discovered what was really happening to the girl. So the girl could use alice to the other alice users just like the two. That meant that they would be meeting other alice users out there… probably in the future.

He stared at the two alice users. The scarlet eyes boy was a fire alice as he confirmed it a lot of times. Well, his eyes were hazel brown now; he noticed that they would turn red if he used his alice. The girl with him that she considered as her partner was a nullifying alice user. He had the hint that she used it before. It was when the boy created a fire and she nullified it with her alice when she touched his wrist. She also mentioned about stealing alice. That meant that the girl also had a stealing alice as well.

Seeriosly, just how many alice users in their world and how many alices one could possess? He didn't know and why would he bother about it. There was one thing that he was concerned about and he asked it to him.

"Ne…" He started looking at him. The scarlet-eyed boy looked at him and waited for his answer;

"Until when should we wait until she could get out the alices from her body?"

Natsume looked at him first and then looked at the two girls who started to giggle at their little jokes. He placed his hands to his pocket and said;

"There's no guarantee when, but she knows," He said pertaining to Mikan, "She told me it would be around six months to one year."

His eyes widened. That was too long. They had to guard her until she could get it out from her? Just how important the alices were that they had to wait that long?

"Relax," Natsume said as he read his thought, "The alice will get out from her itself if the situation wishes for it. And rest assured that we will protect your girl."

"She's not my girl." He immediately defended himself. He then blinked twice. Why did he say that? He then looked at her who was still smiling at the other girl's words.

Natsume stared at him and smirked. He looked down as he huffed, "I've been like that too." He whispered but Ryoma unfortunately didn't hear it for he was occupied with his own thoughts at that very moment.

"Let's eat lunch here." Sakuno suddenly suggested dropping to her knees.

Mikan smiled even more when she said that, "I like that and I am already starving."

Sakuno invited the other two afterwards. Ryoma casually walked closer to them while Mikan dragged Natsume to sit beside her. The tense between the four seemed to die down. Now that they explained the reason to the both of them, Sakuno felt at ease. Her life would change after that day but she didn't mind that.

She was worried but she liked to give it a try. It was a challenge for her anyway. Besides, it wasn't her first time, risking her life to others or to herself as well.

They stayed there for a few minutes before they heard the bell ring and decided to leave the area afterwards.

* * *

**After School, practice:**

"Gomen," Sakuno said catching up with her breath as she approached her best friend near the fence. Her hands were on her knees as she continued talking, looking up to her, "I was asked by a teacher for a favor a few minutes ago."

Tomoka faced her with a hand to her waist, "Geez, Sakuno. Learn to reject them sometimes."

"But they are our teachers, Tomoka-chan," She said finally getting the air to her lungs, "I can't reject them."

"Just make an alibi or something," She shook her head and then looked in the court, "You almost missed the main event!"

Curious about it, she followed her line of vision and stared at it. Her eyes widened when she saw what was happening inside.

Mikan was playing tennis… against Natsume.

"S-sugoi…" She whispered as she placed her fingers to the fence. Her eyes fixed at the two players playing inside the court. The regulars were watching them as well. Inui was writing the data that he just discovered.

"Sakura-san is amazing," Horio said catching their attention, "She must join the girl's team."

"I agree with you," Fuji said who was standing near them, "And the Hyuuga guy should join the ranking tournament as well."

"Senpai," Sakuno looked up to him, "H-how did you know them?"

Fuji looked at her and gave her his usual smile, "I don't. They come here and play."

"R-really?"

Oishi heard them and joined the conversation, "They thought that playing tennis was fun," He looked around and spotted a certain regular, "Hyuuga was staring at Echizen play a while ago and then he asked if he could play a game for a while."

"H-he did?" Tomoka asked him with excitement.

Oishi nodded, "Tezuka for some reason agreed. But then again Sakura-san was looking for him and found him here. In the end, they played against each other."

"Eh!" Horio reacted, "These transfer students are really something."

"Saa," Fuji started as he looked at Sakuno, "I heard that Hyuuga is your classmate while Sakura-san is Echizen's."

"H-hai…" Sakuno nodded at him as confirmation, "They are pretty popular though."

"I see." He then looked at them.

A few minutes later, they saw Ryoma and Momo walked inside the court where they were playing. Ryoma was talking to Natsume and after a few nods from him, the latter walked to Mikan's court. They only realized what was happening when they step onto the court.

"A—a doubles match!" The freshmen trio said in unison.

The others gathered in that court to see the match between Echizen-Momoshiro pair against Hyuuga-Sakura pair. It was an unusual match.

Sakuno watched the game. She saw how much they enjoyed the game. Especially Mikan, the girl had no problem returning the hits back to the court. Momo kept praising the girl and even Ryoma was doing that. And as she was watching them, she could help but feel a little jealous about them.

Mikan was also a girl and she didn't have the trouble to handle the racket at all. She could join the girl's team as what Horio said a while ago. She even teamed up with Natsume for that. She was also a girl who played tennis.

…But not as good as the girl playing at the court.

_She's… too good to be true._ She mentally thought as she clenched a hand to her chest. Her heart pounded really fast at that time.

Still in the end, the experts had the victory. Ryoma and Momo used their doubles technique the 'Ah-un' strategy despite that they had to work on their pairing. They still managed to win. And the losers just like the usual, Inui presented them his medicine.

Natsume and Mikan wondered about it but since they lost, they accepted the punishment.

…Which was their biggest mistake.

Anticipating the result, the people who knew what would happen to them, silently prayed and wished for their health. Seconds later, two corpses—err—unconscious bodies were lying down on the ground.

"Inui, you should have spared them, nya," Eiji said approaching the data analyst, "They are not even members in the first place."

Inui just pushed his glasses to his nose, "That fact will change soon."

"Saa, I wonder about that." Fuji said hearing what they were saying.

Ryoma looked at them and smirked, "You still have a long way to go."

Everyone sweat dropped when they heard his catchphrase after that. There were things that would remain the same. And Sakuno would only think about that.

* * *

**Later on:**

"Will they be okay?" Sakuno asked after a few minutes of resting. The practice had already ended but Natsume and Mikan were not ready to go. Sumire was waiting for them to wake up.

"They are, I think," Sumire said massaging her temple, "I have to wait for them until they return back to their senses."

"I sse… I'll stay with you too, Obaa-chan." Sakuno said dropping her bag to the chair.

"Don't be, you have to make dinner tonight," Sumire said as she opened her record book, "I have to scold these two and it's their first day. You go on without me."

"B-but—"

"It's okay. You should go home," Sumire said waving her hand to shoo her away, "You can also eat without me."

"O-okay…" She slowly turned away to face the door not forgetting to grab her bag once again, "I'll prepare your dinner so eat too when you get home."

"I will and be careful on your way home."

"Hai…"

She immediately walked on her way home. She looked up and stared at the sky, "It's almost dark, huh?" She whispered to herself and then smiled afterwards, "I better get home and fast." With that, she changed her pace and thought of going home as fast as she could. When she reached the gate, she spotted someone leaning to a post and was indeed shocked to see who it was;

"Ryoma-kun!" She halted as she reached him.

Ryoma looked at her before he replied, "You're late."

"E-eh?"

"Sensei asked me," He immediately said before she could even ask him. He then started to walk away and headed towards her direction, "Let's go."

"W-what…" Her eyes widened as she couldn't believe what was happening. When he sensed that she was not following, he looked her way and told her to follow. Blinking twice, she ran up to him and walked beside the boy uttering a small 'thanks' to him.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

The night was almost covering a particular side of the area. Suddenly, a light could be shown to a dark place and in that place, a figure appeared from that light.

The figure used some sort of device to make the light disappear. The figure looked around and analyst the location. When the coast was clear, a smirk was formed to its face and whispered;

"So this is where you are hiding," The figure said, "I can get to you in no time," The hand was holding a stone and gripped it really hard, "Special alice user."

* * *

**Done! How was this chapter? I don't where this is going, really. I don't even know the plot yet. I hope I can get a better idea soon. Give me time and I'll fix this. Domo…**

**Let me hear your thoughts. Thank you very much…**

**And guys sorry for the grammar errors, typos and anything of the sort. I can only check my updates out when I have an Internet access on my mobile phone but it's temporarily down for a moment. It will take time before I could have it back. So please bear with me for a while. Domo... ^_^**

**Next Chapter: Momo and Fuji**


	4. Momo and Fuji

**Hi! I am back with the new chapter. I don't know what to write next but anyway. I hope you like this.**

**DISCLAIMER: The Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei and Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-san. All rights reserved to the both of them.**

* * *

**Marika - Well, that question will be answered in the future... but I guess that it is to be hinted here... I hope you'll notice it... well, this is the next chapter... Thank you very much... ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Momo and Fuji**

**Chapter Summary: Their most trusted friends and senpais butted in. But then, was everything going to be alright?**

* * *

It was really early that morning that she decided to practice her tennis. What she had witnessed yesterday gave her enough boosts to strive to become better. She didn't want to be left alone and just like what Ryoma said, she still had long ways to go.

That was why she was practicing really hard that morning.

She was pretty focused at her activity that she didn't notice someone was approaching her. She shrieked when the person grabbed her from the back and talked;

"Ohayou, Sakuno!"

"M-Mikan-chan!" She blushed as she recognized the girl's voice, "D-don't startle me like that."

"Gomen, gomen," Mikan grinned at her, "You were too absorbed with your practice that's why you didn't sense my presence."

"I… I guess…" She said as she weakly smiled at her. Mikan released her after that, "Y-you're early too."

Mikan nodded, "I am thinking of playing tennis too and then I saw you."

"I… I see," She replied fidgeting with her racket, "Mikan-chan is such a great tennis player."

"Eh?"

"I… I admire you that's why I am trying my best to practice too."

Mikan just looked at her all fidgety. Suddenly, she grabbed her hands and squeezed them, "I enjoyed playing sports Sakuno, and I know that you'll do well too."

"Mikan-chan."

"You practice a lot and I admire you as well."

"I… I am not—"

"As long as you enjoy tennis, there's no doubt that you'll be good at it, right?" Mikan closed her eyes as she smiled at her.

Sakuno looked at her for a few seconds before she gave her a smile as well, "Hai."

"Well, shall we play?"

"Eh?"

"Play me, Sakuno."

"E-eeeh!" That was all she could reply as she was being dragged at the center of the court. She couldn't protest at the energetic girl in front of her. And she couldn't reject her after all.

Mikan's sweet smile was contagious that it was impossible to resist. She liked the girl a lot.

Unknown to them, a certain amber eyes kid was currently watching them from a corner where he couldn't see by them. He tipped the brim of his hat as he smirked before leaving the place for them.

* * *

**Later on:**

'Sensei,' Mikan called out due to telepathy. Her inventor best friend from Alice academy gave her and Natsume some telepathy earplugs to keep with the communication between two worlds, 'Do you know when I can pull the stones out from Sakuno? One year is too long for her… for us.'

'I know,' The person from the other line answered, 'But you have to be patient, Mikan. We have to be careful not to harm the innocent girl.'

'You're right,' Mikan adjusted the earplugs as she looked down, 'But still…'

'I know that you are worried,' The person said again, 'But for the meantime, protect her. That's all you could do for now.'

"Hai,' She smiled this time forgetting her worries as she replied, 'Thank you Narumi-sensei.'

'Be careful Mikan-chan, I'll see you soon.' Narumi sang the last phrase before they ended the call.

Mikan chuckled as she removed the earplugs to her ears, "That Narumi-sensei…"

"What did that idiot say?"

Mikan turned her head around and saw Natsume walking to her direction, "Natsume, don't call him that!" She inserted the earplugs to her pocket before she replied to him, "The protection program is still progressing. We still need to keep an eye on Sakuno."

"Tsk," Natsume looked away as he narrowed his eyes, "What a bothersome kid."

"Hey, she's not bothersome, you know," Mikan defended, "She's just a mere victim," Her voice lowered down as her expression changed, "Of my actions…"

She was not looking at him so she didn't know his reaction. Natsume wasn't saying anything as well. They kept like that when she heard him shift from his position and finally talked;

"Why didn't you tell them everything?"

"Eh?"

"About the stones inside her body…"

Her eyes widened when he said that. She looked down as she bit her lower lip, "She would be freaked out if I told her."

"She has to know."

"I am aware of that," She looked at him, "Just… just give me time to tell her. I just hope that she will not use the stone at all cost."

He didn't say anything after that. He turned around and walked away.

"W-where are you going? Natsume?" Mikan panicked a little.

"What do you mean 'where am I going?'" He looked at her and gave her his cold stare, "Second class is about to start, polka dots."

"AH!" Mikan flinched, "I totally forgot. And don't call me that!"

"Whatever." With that they both descended the stairs away from the rooftop.

* * *

**After School Practice:**

"Ne, Echizen," Momo said leaning closer to the boy, "Do you think that something's odd about Hyuuga?"

Ryoma who had just taken a sip of his ponta, looked at him, "How odd you mean?"

Momoshiro blinked as he observed the raven-haired boy. Natsume's eyes were originally brown when he was calm but seeing that he was somewhat pissed, it was red today, "I think he has some kind of magic," He looked back at him and conveyed his thoughts, "He can change the color of his eyes, is that possible?"

"You're daydreaming, senpai."

"I am not!" Momo said.

"They are just contact lenses."

"Eh?"

"He's wearing one today."

Momo blinked once again, "You sure about that?"

"I've been wondering about that too."

Both of them looked at the approaching senpai to their location.

"You think so too, Fuji-senpai?" Momo asked the tensai.

Fuji observed the boy as the latter was rallying on the wall with full force, "I could see fire in his eyes at that very moment."

"Contact lenses." Ryoma insisted.

"How can you be so sure about that?" Momo retorted once again.

Fuji ignored their changed of words as he observed the new transfer student. Something was awfully mysterious about the scarlet eyed lad in front of them. Natsume was colder than Ryoma as he had proven days ago. Unlike Ryoma, he thought that he could hurt someone who would mess up with him. That was his pre-judgment about the guy. _I better keep an eye about this Hyuuga guy then._

**xxx**

She went to the library after the class hour that day. Tomoka invited her to come and see the match in the court. She only shook her head telling her that she needed to do things today and she couldn't see them play. Besides, she had some practicing to do as well.

She was planning to join the ranking tournament this month.

She wanted to improve her skills more. She wanted to show them that she could do it too. She wanted to show Ryoma that she could do well in tennis… even just a little and she would do her best for the sake of her tennis.

She was a few steps closer to the library when a guy that was clad in black suddenly appeared in front of her, startling her in the process.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno, right?" The man in black asked.

She felt tensed when the guy talked. It was the same feeling she had just like when she first met Natsume for the first time. She took a step back, "W-who are you?"

"I came here for the stones."

"W-what...?"

"Just cooperate and let me take them from you." The guy took a step closer to her.

Sakuno walked back at the same time. She then remembered the consequences of the stones being taken away from her. She had to get away from the guy. She felt danger at that time. Without saying another word, she pivoted and ran opposite to the guy's direction.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

"Fuji-senpai, Momo-senpai will treat us to burgers today." Ryoma said smirking in the process.

"I—I did not!" Momo said looking at him. They were on their way to exit the school that day. The rest had gone home and they decided to stay for a few minutes. Momo had invited him to eat burgers with him so he assumed that it was going to be his treat, "We will just eat together."

"But you invited us, and I accepted." Ryoma boringly said raising his hands to his head closing his eyes in the process.

"Why you—"

"Ne, isn't that Ryuzaki-chan?" Fuji said suddenly catching their attention, "Why is she running on the corridor?"

Both of them looked at the direction he was pointing at. Momo was curious about it while Ryoma became wide-eyed.

"W-who is that?" Momo pointed the black man that was tailing the girl.

Ryoma followed his hands as well and this time he knew that something was wrong. He lowly cursed but enough for them to hear it before he dashed to that direction.

"Echizen!"

He heard them call his name at the same time but he ignored it. He continued running to the direction where Sakuno was at definite full speed.

Fuji and Momo looked at each other before they decided to follow their kouhai. They also know that something was wrong about the situation. Ryoma was never that worried about something, let alone to a girl.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

A sting from her arm made her stop from running. She stumbled as she grabbed her left arm with her right hand. She bit her lower lip to suppress a scream.

"Give it up Ryuzaki Sakuno," The guy said who had just shot her, "That was a stun shot I gave you. You would not be able to move for ten minutes."

Trembling, she tried to look at him with so much effort. What was going to happen now? Was having stones inside her would put her in danger? How was she going to get through this?

"With this stealing alice stone that I 'temporarily' I got," The man said as she heard him, "You have no escape now."

She flinched when the black man was just in front of her. Her eyes widened when his hand was slowly reaching her there. She couldn't find her voice or even gasp. She was in the merge of closing her eyes when a ball was being hit straight to the guy's face. With still the effort of moving which was surprisingly easy contrast to the guy's instruction, she was able to look at the direction where the ball came from and was really glad to see the amber eyes kid not far from them.

"R-Ryoma-kun..." She was able to whisper his name despite her condition.

"Stay away from her." Ryoma said positioning for another serve just in case.

The man recovered from the hit and stood up, "You got a strong serve out there, boy," He said wiping the dirt the ball created to his face, "But not enough to beat me."

"Hmmm," He said as he dribbled another ball, "We'll see about that."

But before he could do another serve, footsteps caught their attention. Sakuno could see Fuji and Momo ascending the stairs where Ryoma was standing. They wore confusion to their faces as they looked at the scene in front of him.

"What's going on?" Fuji said looking at Ryoma, "Who's the guy, Echizen?"

"I wish I knew." Ryoma glared at the guy.

The guy cursed as he stood straight, "Seems like I have to retreat for now," He said as a portal appeared to his back making their senpais wide eye at the scene, "This is not over yet. My master will definitely take the stones no matter what." With that he disappeared together with the portal.

"H-he disappeared," Momo pointed, "W-what was happening here?"

"Sakuno, Ryoma-san!"

Their confused look turned to a direction where Mikan and Natsume came from. It seemed that they sensed the danger as well. When Mikan saw Sakuno on the floor, she immediately ran to her.

"Are you alright?" Mikan asked showing a hint of concern to her voice.

Sakuno nodded as she removed her right hand, "I—I was shot by a stun gun but it disappeared."

The others walked closer to her and were shocked when she said her words. Sakuno was even surprised at the turn of events.

"T-that's your second alice," Mikan unbelievably said as she tremblingly touched her supposed to be injured arm, "It healed you."

"What's going on here?" Fuji asked again as he was beginning to get suspicious.

"Her life is in danger." Natsume suddenly blurted the information.

"What?!" Fuji and Momo reacted at the same time.

"Baka!" Mikan shouted at him, "D-don't say things like that! I can't believe you."

"Can you explain everything, why is Ryuzaki-chan's in danger?" Momo said as he looked at Mikan, "Who's that guy and what's with the portal thingy?" Momo's eyes widened when he remembered something, "You two were in the same portal before right after we met? No wonder that you two looked familiar to me. A-and what are you saying about stuff and healing?"

Sakuno looked at them before she looked back to Mikan. Ryoma remained quiet and was not going to explain any minute now. Mikan sighed as she helped her stand up and looked at Natsume. The latter was giving her the silent treatment urging her to continue.

"To make the long story short," She looked at the two with a serious face, "Natsume and I are not in this world."

Fuji's cerulean eyes opened while Momo flinched. Seeing not saying anything, she continued;

"We're from the Alice Academy from a different world."

"I don't get anything?" Momo said as he walked closer to Sakuno and looked at her supposed to be injured arm, "Ryuzaki-chan? What's happening to you?"

"Senpai…" She looked down as she couldn't explain herself.

"She's an alice user now, just like us." Natsume suddenly blurted making them to look at him.

"Alice user?" Fuji looked at Natsume, "What's that?"

Mikan approached him, "Fuji-senpai, let's go the rooftop where no one could hear us," She looked at the rest as she continued speaking, "We'll explain everything there."

* * *

**Several moments later:**

They were speechless for a few seconds. They had heard everything, from the necklace until the assault a while ago. Sakuno was looking down as she bit her lower lip. Her arm was completely healed at that very moment. It felt like it wasn't shot and experienced an unbearable pain a while ago. Ryoma was just sitting beside her. Natsume was standing not far from them and was silently listening to Mikan's explanation.

"She can use alice, just like you." Momo said, almost saying that to himself.

"Seems like it," Mikan said as she looked at Sakuno, "The wound from her arm healed by itself. That proven the power she currently possesses."

Momo crossed his arms and closed his eyes at the same time, "I would have been said that it's cool if Ryuzaki-chan wasn't in danger."

"What's going to happen now?" Fuji said looking at them, "This is something not to be ignored."

"I know, that's why we are keeping an eye on her," Mikan said looking at them, "We won't let something bad happen to Sakuno."

"Did you know all of this from the beginning?" Momo said looking at Ryoma.

Ryoma who had been remained silent all through the discussion spoke for the first time, "Not until I gave her the necklace."

"We should train her," Natsume suddenly said catching their attention, "How to fight back."

"W-what?!" All of them reacted at the same time.

"F-fight back?" Sakuno was tensed at that moment, "B-but I don't know how—"

"That's why we are going to train you." Natsume cut her off.

"I guess that's a good idea," Mikan said grabbing her hands in the process, "We will teach you how to use the barrier alice, Sakuno."

Sakuno looked at her with doubt in her eyes, "I… I don't know…"

"It'll be okay," She said as she gave her a weak smile, "The barrier will protect you all the time."

"I've been bothered by something," Fuji suddenly said making the girls to look at him, "How did the stones appear in this world?"

Mikan was surprised at his question. She was not prepared about answering that but she still did, "An anti-alice user tried to steal those alice stones from the academy but before they could steal it, I asked my senpai to hide it for the meantime but I didn't know that he sent it to a different world."

"Why would they want the stones in the first place? Is it powerful?" Fuji asked again.

"It's the healing alice," Natsume answered for her, "Healing alice can make the person recover in no time. They need a healing alice user to provide energy when they fight."

"They fight? For what reason?" Momo asked this time.

"It's the school's issue," Mikan continued, "The anti-alice members are totally against at our school's rules and they want the school to change their management or to completely close it for good."

"An anti-alice user who uses alice? Isn't that a bit cliché?" Momo wondered as he looked at Ryoma, "Don't you think so?"

Ryoma just grunted at his question.

"I am sorry about dragging you into this," Mikan said looking at Sakuno, "It's all my fault why you are in this mess."

Sakuno looked back at her and squeezed the girl's hands, "Don't be, Mikan-chan. I'll be fine."

"Just promise me that you'll tell us if you are in danger," Mikan assured her, "You just have to release some of your alice powers and we could sense you, just like what you did a while ago."

"B-but I didn't know what I did a while ago." She blushed a little.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you how."

Sakuno smiled back at her. Mikan then looked at the two;

"Fuji-senpai, Momo-senpai, please keep this a secret from everyone," Mikan pleaded to them, "We can't let anyone know that Sakuno has the alice stones inside her. It's for her safety."

Fuji stared at her for a while before he finally closed his eyes and replied at her, "Don't worry, Sakura-san. This won't be divulged within this area."

"We will protect Ryuzaki-chan at all cost too," Momo said as he grabbed Ryoma to his neck, "right, Echizen?"

Mikan smiled back at them. She could see Ryoma tried to break free from Momo's grip. She looked at Fuji and replied;

"Arigatou senpai. And please call me Mikan."

He smiled this time, "Alright, Mikan-san… Mikan-chan then." He immediately changed it when she pouted.

"We should go," Natsume cut them, "We stayed enough here. I don't want to catch another attention."

"Natsume's right," Mikan agreed, "We should go back."

Ryoma and the others nodded. They left the rooftop after that having the same thought in their mind.

* * *

**At the gate:**

"Where do you stay, Mikan-chan ?" Fuji asked as they stood in front of the entrance gate of the school.

"Well, Natsume and I are living in an apartment for the meantime. Narumi-sensei helped us to get a living in this world." Mikan explained.

"Who's Narumi-sensei?" Sakuno asked her.

Mikan faced her as she smiled, "He's our teacher at Gakuen Alice."

"I see…" She replied as she saw Natsume grunt after Mikan said that.

"You two live together?" Momo asked this time.

"Well… sort of." Mikan said blushing a little.

"We live together." Natsume corrected her.

"Natsume!"

"What?"

"Stop saying embarrassing things." Mikan looked at him.

"I do not."

The four of them watched them bicker. They sweat dropped as they watched the scene.

"C-could it be…" Momo wondered.

"Yeah," Fuji agreed smiling in the process, "They are…"

"They are what?" Ryoma asked them not knowing what they were talking about. Fuji just smiled while Momo sighed at Ryoma's obliviousness. Sakuno shyly looked away as she too could understand what was happening. He raised an eyebrow in the end, almost grunting for not receiving any replies from them.

"We should go home now," Mikan said after the little fight they had, "You should go home too, Sakuno. We will practice first thing in the morning."

"H-hai…" She nodded. She would have the practice about using the alice inside her. That meant she wouldn't be able to practice tennis for a while? She looked down as the two started walking away.

"We need to go as well," Fuji said looking at Momo, "See you tomorrow."

"I'll go with you senpai," Momo said catching his senpais message, "See you two tomorrow."

"B-bye…" Sakuno replied looking at them.

"Heh…" Ryoma grunted before he turned around and walked away.

Sakuno looked at him as she sensed him leaving the area. She blinked several times. A lot had happened to her and miraculously, she was not panicking at all. She was worried though. What will happen to her now? Would she be able to get through with all of this? She didn't know. All she knew at that moment was her heart was beating really fast.

"Ryuzaki…"

Then her heart skipped a beat.

"What are you doing? Let's go."

She flinched a little as she recovered fast, "H-hai…" She caught up to him afterwards.

"Next time…"

"Eh?"

"Be sure to let me know," Ryoma said tipping his hat down, "Let me be the first to know."

She blinked twice not really getting what he was pointing at.

"And I'll make sure that I'll come."

She looked at him for a few seconds before she realized what he was saying. Blush crept to her face as she slowly nodded, "H-hai… arigatou Ryoma-kun."

"Un." He shortly replied. They walked together with the comfortable silence after that.

* * *

**Later on:**

"What are you sulking about?" Natsume asked to her that night. She was just leaning on the wall using her feet to push her there while her hands were behind her back. Natsume was already lying on his bed ready to sleep.

Their apartment had two bedrooms and one bathroom. They had their personalized ref and a small dining room. The unit was pretty perfect for the both of them. Not really admitting it, he was impressed at the stupid-Naru that he knew for giving them the room.

"I am worried… about Sakuno," She said looking down showing concern at her own thoughts, "And I am scared for her... now that the stone is working inside her."

"…"

"I was the one who put her in that situation. If I could just get those stones from her body using my stealing alice, I should've done that a long time ago."

"…"

"If… it hadn't for _her_ I…"

"…"

"…"

"You worry too much, polka dots."

"And why I mustn't?" Mikan looked at him. Natsume stood up and walked away from the bed. She looked away as she continued talking, "Those stones are highly important for the organization that they want them that badly a-and Sakuno have them inside her."

Natsume stood up and walked closer to her. He placed a hand on the wall near her face making her to look at him. His eyes were intensely staring at her, "At least she's someone that we could trust with the stones."

"N-Natsume…" She blushed at their closed proximity.

"She'll never use it in bad terms if we teach her."

She was able to look at him and observed his expression. The fire alice user was serious when he said that. She gave him a smile before she finally hugged him, "Maybe you are right. I know that she'll be fine."

"Heh…" Natsume smirked but he never said anything. He hugged her back instead.

"Arigatou, Natsume."

"Mikan," Natsume said and it was nice to hear her name from his lips and he often said her name that way, let alone calling her that way. He then leaned away from her and turned around, "I can't feel your front. Are you really a girl?"

"W-what?"

"You need to work on that," With that he went back to his bed and lied down once again, "You can start tomorrow, oyasumi."

Mikan was shocked when he said that. If she was blushing because of their proximity before, she was blushing now before of fury. She closed her eyes before she opened them again and retorted at the now sleeping Natsume.

"NATSUMEEEE, YOU PERVERT IDIOT!"

The night became comical between them involving the other units of the apartment.

* * *

**Done! How was this chapter? I don't know what to write next. I hope it'll work out. If you remember the time where Momo and Eiji were there when they first met Mikan and Natsume, Eiji was pretty oblivious about it yet and I am thinking whether what to do to him in this fic… Let's just wait and see.**

**Just for clearance, the guy who attacked Sakuno here wasn't the main antagonist. He was just an underling so that proven when he mentioned about his 'master'. Sigh... I hope this will work out... Domo...**

**Reviews please… I need to hear your thoughts. Domo… ^_^**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYUZAKI SAKUNO, by the way... ^_^**

**Next Chapter: Training Regimen**


	5. Training Regimen

**Hi! I am back with the next chapter. Without further ado, this is the continuation. Domo… ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: The Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei and Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-san. All rights reserved to the both of them.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Training Regimen**

**Chapte Summary: She thought everything was right if she would get familiar with stones but she was totally wrong about it.**

* * *

She blinked her eyes twice as she stared at the front porch of their house. She couldn't have imagined it, right? There was no way that he was there.

There was no way that Echizen Ryoma was standing in front of their porch that Saturday morning.

"Yo."

She flinched this time when she heard him talk, "R-Ryoma-kun?" She was uncertain as she blinked her eyes, "W-what are you doing here?"

Ryoma didn't say a word until a full minute of silence;

"Just making sure that everything's alright."

"E-eh?" She reacted. Could it be that Ryoma was guarding her for some reason? She couldn't believe what was happening. It was too early and he was already standing in front of their porch.

"Ikou." Ryoma said walking ahead of her.

She flinched when he started walking away from her, "M-matte!"

* * *

**Seigaku, Tennis Court:**

No one was there yet, except for the new transferee students.

"What are you doing here?" Ryoma stoically asked them. Natsume and Mikan were playing tennis at the meantime. He then looked at Mikan, "Aren't you practicing in your own courts?"

Mikan looked at him and replied, "There are no girls yet there. Only Natsume and I are the ones in the court," She looked at Sakuno who was silently looking at them, "Good thing that you two are early."

"I am always early," Ryoma said as he looked away, "When I feel like practicing." He whispered that as low as possible but Sakuno heard him.

Sakuno knew his schedule most of the time. She also knew that he would always come late for practice that he gave lame excuses to his senpais. She couldn't help but giggle at that.

"What's funny?" Ryoma frowned at her.

"G-gomen," She replied as she weakly smiled, "I just remembered something."

"Sakuno's here now," Mikan said catching her attention, "Why don't you play me."

"M-me?" Sakuno was shocked when she asked that. She immediately waved her hands in front of her, "I—I'm not good. I… I can't play you."

"Come on, Sakuno," She said grabbing her hands as she started dragging her away from there, "It'll be fun. I'll teach you too."

"W-wait!" She started to panic but she let her drag her out from the court and went to their own.

Ryoma and Natsume were left there watching the girls go their courts. Ryoma knew that it would be a one-sided match but somehow, he knew that the alice user would give her some advice that she needed to know. He could trust the girl to her as he thought about it. His senpais were nowhere to be found and he was wondering about it. Were they really early? He was not an early bird to begin with not that he admitted it. And he was already bored. Sighing, he looked at the raven-haired boy and called him.

"Ne," He started. Natsume didn't say anything but he urged him to continue which he did, "Let's play."

* * *

**Later on:**

The first class started the day. Sakuno was focusing at what the teacher was saying in front of them. But Natsume was not really paying attention to the class. He was actually reading a manga at that moment. She would glance at him for several times just to check up on him.

The boy was not really paying attention at anything.

Even the teacher had caught him for several times. The boy was just giving him the unexpected answers to the teacher making the whole class shock in awe. The girls had started to admire him because of his unbelievable talent. She could only think of one.

Natsume was naturally gifted.

Somehow, he reminded her of Ryoma, good at everything. Although, Natsume was the grumpy one while Ryoma was the cocky type. She thought that it was hard to approach the fire alice user and she didn't know why he was acting like that.

"Hey,"

She flinched when he said that not looking at her and continued.

"Stop looking at me like that, it's creepy."

She blushed as she looked away. Well, she was embarrassed because she was caught looking at him but she pouted when he said those words to her.

At least Ryoma was a little considerate than him.

But still there must be a reason why.

"N-Natsume-kun," He glared at her this time making her panic in the process, "G-gomen, i-is it okay for me to call you that? O-or would you prefer me to call you Hyuuga-kun?"

"Anything is fine," He immediately said looking away from her, "And you stutter too much."

"W-What?"

"Try to speak in full sentences, it's bothering."

She pouted once again. Natsume was rude. Didn't he know that she was nervous because he was treating her that way? She could only stutter when she was nervous at something and that was what explained why she was stuttering around Ryoma. She was now because Natsume was rude to her. She didn't answer back and looked away instead.

Indeed, Ryoma was more considerate than him.

* * *

**Lunch time:**

There were no classes but the practice would continue in the afternoon. Tomoka and Sakuno were watching the boy's team practice at that moment. There were other girls watching the game as well. The number of audience had increased because of Natsume.

They kept shouting the boy's name.

"Looks like you got yourself a rival," Fuji said smiling as usual, "Echizen."

Ryoma peeked an eye at him and replied, "What do you mean, senpai?"

He looked at Natsume who was currently rallying against Arai, "Hyuuga is making a scene for the girls."

He closed his amber eyes after he heard that, "It doesn't matter."

"Even if Ryuzaki-chan is cheering for him?"

Upon hearing her name, he opened his eyes and slowly looked at the fence. His gaze looked at her direction and analyzed what she was doing. Sakuno was pretty excited watching the game. Her hands were clasped to her chest as she watched Natsume play. Her best friend kept shouting Natsume's name and claiming that she's second to Ryoma… she was cheering for the raven-haired boy in the end. He looked away from the fence as he pinned his hat down but he didn't answer his senpai's question.

Fuji saw his reaction and smiled afterwards. He then looked back at the court and saw the match being one-sided. His thoughts were still running wild. _This is rather interesting._

* * *

**After school practice:**

The girl's team was no difference of playing seriously as well. Mikan got lots of admirers as well but she didn't entertain them not until she became friendly with them. Sakuno did her best to practice as well. They played tennis in the morning and Mikan's advice was pretty effective for her. She thought that she could join the ranking tournament and would try her best for it. If Mikan was good at sports, she would not lose her faith at the sports as well.

She would try her best to become better.

The day was over but she was still there. A teacher had asked her for an errand and told Tomoka to leave without her. After delivering the papers to the science club, she excused herself and planned of meeting Mikan and Natsume at the rooftop. The two thought that it was about time to teach her the basic about the alice that she was currently possessing.

They said that it was better for her safety.

Just as she went to the rooftop, a shock was formed on her face and immediately ran forward;

"N-Natsume-kun!" She called out to him as she saw some blood to his arm. His eyes were red indicating that he had a fight a while ago. She kneeled down next to him and tried to touch him but the boy just shoved her hand.

"Get away from me!" He harshly said glaring at her.

"B-but you're injured?" She said trying to reach out for him, "W-what happened? Who could've done this?"

"None of your business," Natsume said as he tried to hide it from her. He cursed through his lungs thinking that Mikan would be there any minute now. Making the girl worry would be last thing he wanted to see from her, "Just leave it be."

But Sakuno had a different determination and firmly grabbed his arm, "Stop being stubborn and let me see it." She held his hand with her hands and aimlessly did something about it.

A green light suddenly appeared from her palm and it transferred to his injured arm. Their eyes both widened when they saw the light that came from her hand. What shocked them even more was when the injury from his arm was slowly disappearing.

After a few seconds, it was completely gone. Natsume blinked twice as he lifted his arm to test it for injury. Just like he couldn't react when the girl grabbed his arm, he was also unable to react when she did that.

Sakuno on the other hand, looked at her own hand. Her eyes widened as she couldn't believe what she just did a while ago. She healed Natsume's arm in an instant. She used her second alice to him.

"Don't tell Mikan about this."

"Eh?" She looked at Natsume who was seriously staring at her.

"Keep this between us." His now hazel eyes were seriously staring at her own eyes.

"B-but why?"

"It's for the best," He narrowed his eyes when she still couldn't get him, "Don't let her know. She doesn't need to know."

She clasped her hands tight as she didn't know what to say. Why would Natsume tell her that? Was it supposed to be the other way around? She just couldn't understand him. And who attacked him? Was it the same guy from the other day? She didn't know. She wanted to make it clear to him but before she could ask him, the door to rooftop opened and revealed four people.

Mikan, Ryoma, Momo and Fuji.

"Saa… What do we have here?" Fuji said looking at the both of them, "Are you secretly seeing each other?"

"S-senpai!" Sakuno blushed when she heard that from him, "We are not!"

Natsume just grunted as he looked away.

Ryoma pinned his hat down as he whispered, "Stupid senpai."

"Saa…" Fuji looked at him and gave him his usual smile, "I am only joking Echizen."

"Che…" He grunted as much, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"We swear to protect Ryuzaki-chan too remember," Momo said answering for him, "We need to know what is happening to her."

Sakuno was blushing really hard. She didn't know what to say. She was getting attention to the people that she never expected before.

"Natsume…" Mikan walked forward to him, "Are you alright? Something's bothering you, isn't it?"

"No." He curtly replied. Mikan frowned but she didn't dig in to it.

Sakuno stared at the two of them and somehow, she felt why Natsume didn't want Mikan to know about the injury.

Natsume didn't want to worry Mikan for him.

She looked down as she thought. _I don't want to worry someone as well. Natsume is good in the inside but rude on the outside. Even so he's actually nice._

Ryoma looked at the corner of his eyes and saw how she looked down. Her expression was giving him something that he didn't like to see. Somehow, it irritated him and he didn't know why. He looked away so that he couldn't see that look from her anymore.

Momo saw his kouhai's reaction and thought of teasing him but Fuji just stopped him by the shoulder. Fuji also saw the hidden tense between them. Momo looked at them in the end.

"Well, we need to start now," Mikan said looking at Sakuno this time, "Let's practice with the alices that you have."

Sakuno's heart skipped a beat when she heard that, "I… I'll try my best."

"We can't do it here," Natsume said catching their attention, "We need a place where no one can see us."

"He's right," Fuji said agreeing to Natsume, "I know a place where you can practice."

Everyone looked at the tensai and thought what he was talking about. Momo was the one to ask him;

"Where, Fuji-senpai?"

* * *

**Later on:**

"H-how did you know this place, senpai?" Sakuno couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Well, I used to play tennis here with my little brother when we were kids," Fuji said walking forward and looked ahead of them, "I never thought that I could visit this place again."

"Sugoi, senpai," Momo said eyeing the place, "This looks like a…"

"A secret garden." Ryoma finished.

"It is indeed a garden," Fuji looked at them, "Well, you can call it a secret since no one has been here lately."

He was right as they looked at the place. The garden was like a jungle because of the trees that was grown wildly in the area. The place was still alive for some reason but it needed cleanliness and maintenance. Sakuno slowly walked to a branch and touched the leaves there;

"This place is pretty. It only needs some tidying." She softly said as her eyes softened to the leaves. She could see some buds and she knew that they would bloom soon.

"We are not here to take care of the place," Natsume said cutting them, "We're here to train her."

"Sorry about that Sakuno," Mikan whispered to her ear, "He's just like that all the time."

Sakuno just sweat dropped as she closed her eyes.

"Well, we better get on with it. Don't you think so?" Mikan said looking at them which everyone nodded.

**xxx**

"W-what am I going to do then?" Sakuno said as she was standing in front of a tiled floor that was just at the center of the garden.

Natsume walked to the side and faced her a few meters away from him, "You just have to do what you did to me when we first met." With that he created a fire ball to his hand.

Fuji's eyes opened in wide as well as Momo's.

"I-Is that magic?" Momo said looking at Ryoma who was just intensely looking at the boy.

Sakuno was shocked when he said that. She couldn't even remember what she did that time so how could she make it this time. Those chances that she created them were only pure incidental, "N-Natsume-kun, I—I can't remember—"

"Let's start." He said as he suddenly threw the fire magic towards her which she just ducked from it, "Idiot! You're supposed to block it not to dodge it!"

She bowed at him for several times, "Gomenasai!"

Mikan placed a hand to Natsume's arm and said, "Natsume, go easy on her."

"Our enemies will not going to be easy on us," Natsume looked at her and continued, "She has to learn how to fight back."

"I know but—"

"If you are worried about her, you let her try this!" Natsume glared at Mikan this time. Mikan was taken aback at his eyes which were seriously looking at her. They weren't red but she could see the fierce look at them.

Mikan looked down and removed her hand from him. She then looked at Sakuno and smiled, "Sakuno just concentrate, I know you can do it."

"B-but Mikan-chan…"

Natsume threw another fire to her dodging it again for the second time, "I told you not to dodge it!"

"I… I am trying!" Sakuno said biting her lower lip. She took a quick glance to Ryoma and to his senpais but they were too shock to absorb everything. Then she noticed a fireball being directed to her. In an instant, she tried to block it with her hands but it only stung her palms due to heat making her shriek from the pain.

"Pay attention!" Natsume retorted as he threw another fire ball.

Still not recovering for the pain, she went to her sides tripping in the process. She was on fours at that very moment. Natsume cursed as he gripped his hands tight.

"Hyuuga-san," Fuji said catching his attention, "Make her recover for a while."

Natsume looked at him, "Didn't you hear what I said earlier? They will not save us some time when that happens."

"I know that you are worried," Fuji started walking a little closer to the boy, "But you are only scaring her more that she cannot fight back."

Natsume looked at Sakuno who was still not moving from the ground. She was looking on it as she was trembling. He looked away from her and said, "She cannot stay weak like that. Stop spoiling her."

"Natsume." Mikan called out to him but he ignored her.

"She's one of us now," Natsume announced to them, "She has to learn what we have."

Sakuno heard him making her eyes wide. She was absorbing something from the thought that she was not aware what they were talking about but they knew that they were arguing about the training. She gripped her hands tight before she decided to stand up and looked at them;

"Natsume-kun," She said catching the boy's attention as well as the rest, "Please, let's continue."

"Are you sure, Ryuzaki-chan?" Momo said this time, "Do something Echizen."

Ryoma just pinned his hat down. He wanted this stupid training to stop as well. But what could he do? It seemed like Sakuno did need the training to protect herself which was not her problem in the first place. He secretly gritted his teeth at that thought. If he didn't give the necklace to her, things wouldn't have come to this.

Natsume didn't say anything but he created a bigger fire ball this time.

Everyone was silently watching the scene. Sakuno was shocked as she stared at the fire. She then closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. She had to do it. She didn't want everyone to worry about her. Just like what Natsume said, she was one of them now. She might have put a good use to it.

As the fire alice went directly at her, she snapped her eyes opened and raised her hands to cover it from catching her body.

The others watched how she was being engulfed with the white light causing the fire to reflect back before it disappeared. Fuji and Momo were definitely surprised at what she did.

"I… I made it." Sakuno whispered to herself as she looked at her palms, "I released the barrier alice."

"Were not done yet," Natsume said throwing another set of fire ball, "Stay focus."

"H-hai!" She tried to block it the second but it was only for a short time.

"More!"

"Hai!"

* * *

**Later on:**

They were both breathing really hard after a few minutes of training. Natsume was pretty worn out and so as her. The rest was just helplessly watched the incredible scene that was bestowed upon them. But what shocked them was when Natsume kneeled and cough for several times while clenching his shirt.

"Natsume!" Mikan was the one to approach him.

Sakuno was worried as well so she joined the pigtailed girl, "I-is he alright?"

Mikan shook her head, "This is what I am worried about. Natsume's alice is a dangerous type. If he uses his alice more than he could bare, his life would be at stake."

"Stop worrying about me, polka dots," Natsume said not looking at her. His breathing was slowly becoming back to normal, "I am fine."

"No you're not!" Mikan leaned her head to his shoulder, "Stop now… please, stop for today."

They just looked at them. Natsume was pretty shocked when Mikan said something like that. He looked away but he didn't say anything. The others were speechless as well.

"I guess we should go home," Fuji said catching their attention, "Feel free to come back here when you feel like it."

"I… I guess so…" Sakuno said before she slowly collapsed. Before she could fall on the ground, Fuji was able to catch her. He held her to her back and to her knees.

Ryoma ran to them and looked at her expression. But before he could get it, Fuji beat him for it.

"Don't worry, she's just lost consciousness."

He couldn't help but feel relieve about it.

* * *

**Later on:**

They went home together. Ryoma had never done anything like this but he had stubbornly told his senpais that he would be the one taking Sakuno home. The girl was still unconscious and that was the problem why Fuji was doubting about it.

He was pretty persistent so he agreed in the end. She was at the back of the younger tennis prodigy. Momo had begun teasing him but he was just ignoring him… well almost.

Fuji and Momo separated ways from them after that. Ryoma realized that she was not that heavy that he could carry her until they reached her home. He still had to explain to Sumire why would they end up in that state. He would hope that his coach would accept his explanations later.

"Well, Ryoma-kun, this is where we part ways," Mikan said, "We will see you tomorrow for another training."

He nodded when she said that. He had expected that from her. Natsume and Mikan turned their backs at him and started walking on their way home. Ryoma thought of something as he stared at their backs. With a decision being made, he took a step forward and said;

"Sakura."

Mikan looked at him as well as Natsume. The former blinked her eyes before he asked him;

"What is it?"

He stared at her for a long time. Sakuno moved a little from his back and when she found her comfortable position once again. He stated his thoughts to the waiting people in front of him;

"I want a favor to ask…"

* * *

**Done! How was this chapter? What was Ryoma's favor? Hmmm… You'll know in the future… Thank you once again…**

**Reviews please… I need to know your thoughts… Thank you very much… ^_^**

**Next Chapter: The Lone Cat**


	6. The Lone Cat

**I am back with the next chapter. Thank you for reading this crossover fic. I kind of expected that this will not going to receive some reviews unlike the others but it's okay. I just love writing and writing I shall be.**

**DISCLAIMER: The Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei and Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-san. All rights reserved to the both of them.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Lone Cat**

**Chapter Summary: She was beginning to like cats. They were some kind of comforting and she wanted to take care of them… even though they had different attitudes.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since the incident happened to her and she had been training for one week to control her unexpected power. Mikan and Natsume took turns whoever trained her. The others would just watch and see her development but mostly, it was always Ryoma who would stay behind.

They couldn't stay together every day or else the others would get suspicious about it. She told Ryoma that she was fine and he didn't need to stay and watch her practice.

But the boy insisted to stay and told her that he had got nothing to do after practice so entertaining himself with the new revelation was a good idea for him. Ryoma had been her audience since then.

What she was worried about was Natsume's condition whenever they would train in the garden. Mikan had previously told them about his fourth shape alice. And the type was a dangerous one that could lead him to his own death if he acted recklessly. Everytime they practice, Natsume would run out of breath and most of time, clenching his shirt. He must've used his alice for longer than expected despite that Mikan was always there to stop him whenever he was using his alice for more than that he could handle.

She must do something about it.

She didn't want to see him like that. She would end up worrying about him whenever they practiced. Natsume had done a lot of things for her. Even though, he was rude towards her, he still considering about teaching her how to fight back. She believed what Mikan said. Natsume was cold on the outside but he was nice in the inside. She wanted to thank the boy of what he had done for her. A simple gesture would be nice as she thought.

She looked to her side where he was sitting. He was busy reading his manga at that very moment. Their first period had just finished so they had a little time for themselves before the next class. She took a deep breath before she voiced her thoughts.

"N-Natsume-kun…"

He didn't reply to her but he looked at her from the corner of his eye before he went back to reading.

"Where do you eat lunch with Mikan-chan?"

Natsume looked at her with a questioning expression to his face.

"A-anou…" She looked away as she tried to reason out, "I… I want to do something for you—in return of helping me out, that is."

"You don't have to do anything. Just protect yourself." He coldly said closing the book in the process as well as his eyes.

"But still, I want to something," She leaned closer catching his attention, "Please, come to the rooftop tomorrow during lunch; I'll make you a bento."

"What?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'll make one for Mikan-chan as well," Sakuno was determined to convince him, "It's my way of saying thank you."

"Tsk." Natsume only grunted. He then went back from reading and totally ignored her afterwards.

Sakuno was glad at his reaction. She knew that he agreed even though he acted ignorant after that. At least she had convinced him to come.

* * *

**Later on:**

"Sakuno, come on, we're going to be late!" Tomoka called out to her. The girl was already outside of the classroom while she was still packing her things up.

"I am coming," She said as she grabbed her bag and ran to her, "Sorry to keep you wait."

"You're such a slowpoke," Tomoka commented, "Learn to haste, will you?"

"You know that I can't haste things right away," Sakuno looked at her, "Besides, Natsume-kun's not here to help me clean out today."

"He's your partner, right," Tomoka agreed as she nodded. She looked at her afterwards, "Tell me Sakuno, do you have a crush on him?"

"W-what?" She blushed when Tomoka suddenly asked that.

"You always stick to him. I always see you talking to him and you blush," Tomoka said, "He's a hottie and his cold attitude adds his good looks. That's why everybody admires him."

"H-he's my partner at everything! That's all!" She defended herself.

"Chill out girl, I am just joking," Tomoka chuckled, "It would be a problem if you are. What about Ryoma-sama?"

She blinked her eyes as she looked at her, "What about him?"

"What about him?" She repeated with a shock on her face, "Sakuno, we know that you have a crush on him so it will be totally a problem if your attention will be divided between them."

"T-tomoka-chan!" She blushed really hard, "Lower your voice down. W-why are you saying that all of the sudden? You have a crush on him too."

"Mine is only for admiration," Tomoka said placing her hands to her cheek, "But yours is for affection so are different."

She blushed even more at her best friend's comment, "Mou… Tomo-chan."

Tomok giggled, "You're really cute when you blush like that."

"Stop it already," She ran ahead of her, "L-let's go, we're already late."

"It's your fault you know," Tomoka shook her head as she followed her, "I hope we could still see Ryoma-sama play in the court."

* * *

**Next morning:**

"That pervert, I can't believe him," Mikan retorted as she walked her way to the school, "He left me leaving with a note that he would go ahead. What a jerk!"

"A-anou…"

She looked at the person who called her. A smile was formed from her frowned face when she spotted Sakuno approaching her, "Oh hi! Sakuno. Good morning!"

"G-good morning," Sakuno greeted back, "Ummm… you're on your own?"

"Well, Natsume left me," Mikan grunted as she pouted at the same time, "We had a small fight last night, you see."

"Y-you fought with him?" She asked her.

Mikan nodded, "He just ripped of my und—err my clothes. I hate him."

"Eh?"

"That pervert gotta get it when I see him today."

"M-Mikan-chan?"

"It's normal for us to be like that," She closed her eyes as she thought of something, "He's just so difficult to understand sometimes," She opened her eyes and then smiled at her, "So don't worry about it."

"I… I could see that." She sweat dropped as she said that.

"What about you and Ryoma-san?"

"E-Eh?"

"You seem to be getting along with him."

Sakuno flushed as she flailed her hands in front of her, "I-ie… he's the same like Natsume-kun," She fidgeted with her fingers as she blushed, "But I guess he's not a pervert or something." She just whispered her last sentence so she didn't know whether Mikan heard her or not.

"Well, let's go," Mikan said grabbing the girl's hand and dragged her to the entrance gate, "We don't want to be late, do we?"

* * *

**Lunch Break:**

She asked Natsume to go to the rooftop that time. The boy was no longer in the classroom as the bell rang for the lunch time so she assumed that he was already at the rooftop. She promised him that she would make him a bento that day just to give him thanks for everything. She just hoped that the boy would appreciate her effort.

She immediately went to the rooftop. She told Tomoka that she was going to find him to give her his bento resulting for another tease from her. She gave out reasons as possible because she didn't want to be misunderstood.

But she couldn't tell her the real reason why they had to be seen together. She had to even though she felt guilty hiding it from her best friend.

As she opened the door to the rooftop, she immediately spotted the boy there, lying on the cold tiles with his eyes closed. The manga that he was reading was just flatly lied beside him. She gave him a weak smile. What the boy doing at that very moment reminded her of Ryoma. He did the same thing when he was there alone on the rooftop as well.

"N-Natsume-kun?"

Upon hearing his name, he opened an eye and looked at her. She used that chance to walk closer to the boy.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," She sat beside the lying boy, "I made you a bento as promised." She then placed the bento beside him.

"Why are you bothering yourself doing this?" Natsume suddenly asked her sitting in the process.

"I-it's the least that I could do," She answered looking down, "For helping me out."

"I tried to attack you before." He commented.

Sakuno looked at him, "I—I know but that was just an impulse… and you surprised me. I think Natsume-kun is such a kind person."

"Tsk," He grunted as he looked away, "You don't know me."

"That's true too," She answered, "But I am slowly getting to know you… and Mikan-chan as well."

He just silently looked at her before he focused at the bento in front of her.

"G-go on," Sakuno said smiling in the process, "Tabe yo."

Natsume opened the bento and saw different food inside. Sakuno opened hers as well and they silently started eating their lunch not until Sakuno broke it.

"A-anou…" She started trying to think a good approach to ask him, "I heard that… you had a fight with Mikan-chan last night."

"That doesn't concern you."

"I… I am sorry," She looked down as she bit her lower lip, "I am just a bit worried that's why."

"…"

"I hope that you two are okay now."

"We're just like that," Natsume looked away as he placed a hand to his chin, "Getting angry just because I ripped her underwear."

"U—underwear?" She blushed really hard when he said that.

"It's was only an accident."

"N-Natsume-kun b-but that's…" She couldn't look at him now. _But that's really… no wonder she's mad at you._

"I am done," He said standing up, "Thanks."

"W-wait…" She called up to him.

"What?"

She stood up as well, "A-are you okay now?"

"W-what do you mean?" He stoically asked him.

"A-about what happened the last time…"

"…"

"…"

"I am fine," Natsume answered after a few minutes of silence, "Stop worrying about me, will you. I can take care of myself." With that he continued walking to the door and went in.

"But you are pretty stubborn to do that. No wonder that Mikan-chan worries about you." She pouted as she said that to herself. Natsume didn't tell her what really happened to him that day. But she had an instinct that he had a fight from someone at the academy he belonged to. Whoever the person was, she didn't have a clue. Sighing, she decided to pack their bentos and went down the stairs as well.

Unbeknownst to them, there was another person that was just resting at the other side of the rooftop and heard everything that they talked about.

* * *

**Later on:**

"They are on it again?" Eiji commented as they watched the two transfer students bickering to each other.

"Well, senpai, you should get used to it by now," Momo said as he watched them as well, "We always see them like that anyway."

"Like the two sets of fight we've often seen." Inui said scribbling something as usual.

"What do you mean, senpai?" Momo asked him.

Inui pushed his glasses to his nose, "You should know that yourself Momoshiro."

"Eh?"

"It's about Momo and Kaidoh." Eiji whispered to Ryoma.

Ryoma just smirked at the information. He was also thinking the same thing. They just watched them bicker as it was a normal scene to watch. Their practice was just over and they thought of going home that time. He was about to leave them alone when the braided-pigtailed girl went closer to them and tried to stop the two.

"Ryuzaki-chan's their medium?" Fuji asked as he too watched the scene at that time.

"Look at them," Eiji said pointing at the three people near the court, "She's trying to make them get along."

Curious, he looked at them as well. He didn't know if it was for the timing or not but he saw how the braided-pigtailed girl grab the raven haired guy's and the pigtailed girl's hands and joined them together. Natsume was shouting at her but she was just smiling and trying to convince him. And so as Mikan.

"It looks like she's the solution to their problem." Oishi said as he smiled at the scene. They were calmly talking right now.

"Yeah, Oishi doesn't need to help them anymore." Eiji said nodding.

"What do you mean by that?" Oishi looked at his partner. Eiji was just smiling at him, "Eiji!"

They continued watching the scene until Natsume himself didn't let go of Mikan's hand as they started to walk away. Ryoma could see how the pigtailed girl blushed as she was being dragged by the boy. Sakuno was happy to see them getting along with each other. Seeing enough, he turned his back on them and grabbed his duffel bag.

"Where are you going Echizen?" Momo asked him.

"Home." He shortly said not planning to stop. He had seen enough of the day.

Really, he had seen enough.

* * *

**Night:**

She was feeling a little nervous for some reason and she didn't know why. She had an instinct that something might happen again just like the first time. Sitting on the bed, she thought of something to do. She felt something different inside her and she didn't like it. Her thoughts were cut when something caught her eyes. There was a light near her window. She stared at it until it disappeared. As everything had calmed down, she slowly walked her way to the window and looked outside.

But there was nothing unusual.

Just as the light disappeared, her eerie feeling disappeared as well. Her face frowned when she spotted something flash at the corner of the street.

_We will meet soon._

She was taken aback when she heard someone talked to her, "W-who are you?" she asked but the person didn't reply anymore. The person used telepathy for a short while and she was able to receive it. Whoever that was, that person might be powerful that even her who didn't have the ability to talk in their minds was able to do so.

Her feeling seemed to calm down and she knew that she could breathe as well. But she knew that she mustn't let her guard down. It was not the right time to act free and let things like that. She almost jumped when her phone suddenly rang. She immediately grabbed it and answered the phone without seeing who the caller was.

'H-hai!'

'Did something happen?'

Her eyes widened when she recognized the voice, 'R-Ryoma-kun?'

'Aa.'

'A-anou… I…' She blushed when she heard the person's voice. It was actually the first time he called her. They had been exchanging messages through mails and it was rarely happening between them. They asked for each number afterwards.

And now he was calling her for the first time. His voice looked cool even on the phone.

'Did something happen?' He repeated.

Her thoughts were cut when he spoke, 'Something happened, your right.' She then told him everything from the light that appeared outside her window to the voice that talked to her a while ago.

Silence was erupted after she explained everything to him but not until he broke it;

'You didn't tell me.' He firmly said.

'G-gomenasai, I… I was about to b-but you beat me up to it.'

'Tell me, before or during the occurrences not after.'

She sat up to her bed once again still clutching the phone to her ear, 'H-hai… I… I will.' Ryoma called because he sensed it? But how did he know about that? 'H-how did you know, Ryoma-kun? How did you know about today?'

'... Instinct.'

'Eh?'

'I was right after all.'

'What do you mean?' She asked him. Sometimes, his answer was not compatible to her question so she didn't ask him most of the time.

'Ne…'

'H-hai…'

'On Sunday morning at the park.'

'Eh?' She blinked her eyes twice. She didn't know what he was talking about. Her heart was beating fast and this time it was the normal kind of beating that she was feeling at that very moment. He was up to something and he made it clear for her.

'I'll bring Karupin there.'

'Y-your cat?' Her eyes widened when he mentioned about his cat.

'Un.'

'Hai…' She smiled at the thought. She was going to see Ryoma and his cat on Sunday. She still remembered that Karupin liked her just like what Ryoma told her. Was that the reason why he wanted to bring Karupin in the park on Sunday? She didn't know but the thought of seeing them together was enough for her to blush really hard, 'I—I'll see you on Sunday then.'

'Un, ja.'

Ryoma dropped the call after that. She was still in a daze as she looked at her apparatus. She didn't know what really happened. No, she couldn't believe it. Her face flushed to the fullest as she thought of something.

He wasn't asking her for a date, was he?

She immediately buried her face to her pillow to suppress her feelings. She knew that it was impossible and he was bringing Karupin with him too. But the thought of seeing him, the only person that she was going to see on Sunday happened to be him. She was panicking once again.

She had to admit it. She was looking forward of seeing Ryoma and Karupin on Sunday. She was excited about it.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

"It's already been a month, why aren't we doing something to retrieve them?' A person talked to someone that night. The whole place was dark and it was their temporary hideout for the meantime.

"Let them enjoy the power for a while," The other person said, "That girl could be a good use when the time comes. They are actually making us the favor."

"We only need to stones," The person said with a little hint of showing concern, "We don't have to drag her in."

The other one looked where the person was talking, "What are we going to do then? Do you want to force the stones out from her body?"

The person cursed, "This is harder that we thought, "Why did she have to absorb the stones? She's only putting herself in danger even more."

The other person smirked at the companion, "You still have a soft heart, don't you know that? Considering that you have—"

"Don't you even think about completing you sentences," The person said cutting the other person's words, "You know my goal and that's to take _her _away from the academy and live a normal life outside."

"I know that," The person said looking at the window, "That's why I am with you."

"I'll need the girl's help now that she has the alice stones inside her body," The person stood up as well, "We really don't have a choice but to use her."

"…Even though you know the consequences?"

The person sighed, "I am not that bad so we will just control her," And then looked at the other person, "And I need your help for that."

The person smirked at the other and said, "Were partners in crime so leave it to me," The person looked outside the window and told the companion something, "I visited her today and I think that she was that easy to manipulate."

"Really?"

"Yes," The person agreed while staring at the people walking below them, "I'll give her a test when we meet again."

"A test?"

"We will play some games," The person's eyes had playfully eyed the people below as well, "While we're at it."

The other person was just continuing looking below. No one said a word after that. They both know that coming to that world was pretty a big risk for them. They were not only dealing with the girl who had possessed the stones that they were looking for but they were also dealing with the people that the other person didn't want to fight with.

How the other person wished that everything would turn out according to plan and if it was worth harming to vessel of the stones, they wouldn't mind doing it.

They had entered a serious war after all.

* * *

**Done! How was this chapter? Mysterious, isn't it? Who are the two people talking at the last part? Can you guess? Something will happen next week, find that out. Domo… ^_^**

**Reviews please… I need to know your thoughts… Thank you very much.**

**Next Chapter: A Date with the Enemy**


	7. A Date with the Enemy

**Hi! I am back with the next chapter. I really need to think of the plot and fast. But they are slowly forming so for now this is the continuation. Thank you…**

**DISCLAIMER: The Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei and Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-san. All rights reserved to the both of them.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Date with the Enemy**

**Chapter Summary: It was supposed to be okay but she was wrong about it. Totally wrong about it.**

* * *

**Friday:**

"Do not let your guard down even if you're a regular or not," Tezuka reminded the team about the upcoming ranking tournament and everyone was all fired up about it, "Do something productive and don't leisure around."

"Hai!" Everyone agreed as well.

"We will have an early practice training tomorrow morning," The Captain said once again and looked at Ryoma, "Do not be late."

Ryoma looked away as Momo snickered. They others followed as well for they all knew the most 'punctual' person in the team.

Tezuka had ended the training that day so everyone prepared to get home. Sakuno and Tomoka were watching the regulars from the fence as they waited for her grandmother to finish her work that day. Mikan told her that they would be having their training tomorrow morning before their class started and then they would continue in the afternoon. Since Natsume would be joining for the practice tomorrow morning it would be the girl's turn to train her. Tomorrow would be just the two of them.

When Sumire got out from the club, Tomoka waved good bye to her and the two went home together. It was already night and she had just finished her homework for tomorrow when her phone suddenly rang.

'Moshi, moshi?'

'I forgot to tell you something.'

'R-Ryoma-kun?'

'Karupin likes milk you so better bring one.'

'Eh?' She blinked when he said that. Ryoma called her just to tell her that? It made her heart beat faster. His voice from the phone sounded so nice to her ears and she couldn't help but smile, 'H-hai… I will not forget about it.'

'Un.'

'Anou… Ryoma-kun…'

'What?'

'Good luck tomorrow.'

'…It's just a practice.'

'But still you do your best even though it's only a practice,' She said as she gripped her phone really hard, 'And good luck for the upcoming ranking tournament.'

'…'

'…'

'Sankyuu.'

'Hai.'

'Ja.'

'Ja mata,' She answered, 'Oyasumi nasai.'

They both ended the call after that. Sakuno went to the bed and thought what really happened. Tomorrow would be a wonderful day for her and she knew about it.

* * *

**Next day:**

They were at the rooftop at that meantime. Mikan was teaching her how to sense an alice user nearby and how to release her smaller portion of her alice when she was in danger. They were sitting in front of each other. Sakuno closed her eyes and tried to observe the alice inside her.

"Feel them nearby but don't let them feel you," Mikan advised staring at her closed eyes, "Use your barrier alice while doing so."

She took a deep breath and tried to concentrate, "I can't feel yours, Mikan-chan."

"It's because I am using my alice against you."

"Your nullifying alice?" She peeked an eye at her.

Mikan nodded and continued, "Release your alice and let me feel it."

She concentrated once again and tried to transmit the portion to her.

Mikan smiled when she finally did it, "That's enough. You don't have to release more than that."

"Really?" Sakuno answered opening her eyes, "I am slowly getting used with the alices now."

Mikan smiled at her as she held her hands, "Just promise me one thing, Sakuno," She started looking intensely to her eyes, "Do not use the healing alice if it isn't necessary to do so."

She frowned at her when she gave her that advice, "I… I promise."

"Thank you."

"But why am I forbidden to use it?" She asked her.

Mikan was shocked when she asked her that, "It'll be best to hide it. People from my place are already looking for the stones if they figured out that you have those alices, they would force them out inside you."

She nodded as she looked away. She knew the consequences when the stone was forced out to her body. Her life would be at stake if she let her guard down.

"I am really sorry about this." Mikan apologized once again.

Sakuno gripped her hands that she was still holding, "Please don't be. I don't blame anyone for this. In fact, I am glad that I was able to meet you guys because of these stones inside me."

Mikan smiled at her and gave her a surprising hug, "Sakuno! You really are kind. I hope Hotaru is really kind like you."

She tapped her girl's back as she blushed. She was talking about a girl named Hotaru. Perhaps she was the girl's best friend in their world just like she had Tomoka in her world though. She wondered what the girl would look like. She also remembered her mentioning 'Ruka-pyon' before. She thought that they were interesting and she hoped that they could meet her friends in the future.

They released each other when they heard the first bell of the day indicating that classes were about to start that morning. They giggled before they stood up together and went to their own classes.

* * *

**Later on:**

Class ended smoothly and both clubs had practice that day. Their secret training would be until later. Sakuno was on their way to the court when she bumped into someone. If it hadn't for the person who bumped her, she would have met the ground. The person grabbed her hand before she could do so.

"Gomen," The person started, "I was not looking ahead."

She looked at the person and was pretty mesmerized by it. The person was pretty and brunette. He was tall as well and she thought that he was rather 15 or 16 years old of age. Judging from the person's clothes, she knew that he was not a student there.

"Miss?"

She blinked and blushed as she looked down, G-gomenasai," She then bowed vigorously, "I—I was not looking ahead as well."

The person giggled and replied, "You're pretty funny. Well, I was just looking for a school to enroll this break and I found this school rather interesting."

"Y-you do," She looked at him and smiled, "T-that's great! I hope you can get in."

"Thanks," He smiled as he closed his eyes, "I don't know the place yet and since I bumped into you, could you give me a tour for a while?"

"I—I loved too but," She looked away and at the direction of the court, "I have a practice to catch."

"I see…" He replied looking a little disappointed, "It can't be helped then."

"But I could tour you tomorrow if you like," Sakuno said suggesting to help him, "There's no class tomorrow too so you can observe each class by then."

"That'll be a great idea," He said and then looked at his own time, "I think you have to go, I'll see you here tomorrow morning in front of the gate."

"H-hai!" She said and then ran to the court's direction leaving the person there. She was pretty close at reaching the court when she remembered something, "I forgot to ask his name. I'll ask him tomorrow instead."

* * *

**Night:**

Her body was exhausted from all the training that she had. Tennis practice was tiring and Natsume's merciless trainings were even more exhausting. She dropped her body dead on her bed as she breathed really hard.

There were a lot of things that happened to her that night. She stayed there for a few minutes before she decided to change her clothes into something more comfortable to wear at home. She was brushing her hair when her phone rang and just like the any other day, a call from the tennis prodigy still surprised her to the fullest. Her heart was beating really fast when she answered the phone.

'Hello…'

'Let's meet tomorrow morning."

'Eh?'

'I'll bring Karupin.'

'Ah, yes,' Sakuno nodded in agreement then she remembered something, 'G-gomen Ryoma-kun, I can't go in the morning.'

There was no reply until a few seconds, 'Why?' He asked her.

'I… I sort of met someone today a-and he asked me about touring the school tomorrow morning,' She explained. She was happy that Ryoma called her just to remind her of their little 'meeting' tomorrow. But she couldn't commit her whole day to the boy, 'Why don't we meet in the afternoon instead?'

'…'

'I—Is that possible?' She asked.

Ryoma didn't reply so she thought that he didn't agree about it. Truthfully, they made an agreement before but she didn't know what time they would meet so she thought that she could buy some time for the other chores and that was to tour the new guy that she met a while ago.

'One pm sharp.'

'Eh?'

'Tomorrow in the park.'

Her eyes blinked when he cleared it to her. So he still on with their agreement. They would meet in the park and play with Karupin there. She was thrilled that Ryoma didn't back out of their conversation. She smiled as she replied, 'Hai.'

'Go to sleep now, you're tired.'

Her heart was really beating fast at the meantime. Ryoma had been a keen observant about anything. She didn't know how to contain all of her emotions at that very moment, 'Y-you do the same. I know you're tired too.'

'Un, ja mata.'

'Hai.'

And then the call was ended just like last night.

**xxx**

He sighed as he ended the call. He was staring nowhere after the call that he made. So, the rumor was true. During his ponta break, he heard some girls talking about her meeting a brunette guy in the hallway. The guy was not a student as they talked about him. But the guy was planning to enroll and for some reason, he asked the girl to be his tour guide.

His brow twitched at the thought. She shouldn't be talking to strangers like that and offered to be a tour guide to them. It was a bit stupid of him not to voice his thoughts out to the girl.

The girl was easily trusting to others.

Karupin suddenly jumped to his lap, cutting him from his reverie. The cat meowed at him and cuddled further to his shirt. Sighing, he lifted his cat to level his eyes and plopped his back down to his bed. His hands were extended so that he could still level Karupin's eyes to his with the steady position.

"Can't believe she'd chosen a stranger rather than us, huh?" He muttered observing the cat's reaction. But Karupin just meowed at him. He narrowed his eyes and muttered another word, "Stupid Ryuzaki."

* * *

**Sunday morning:**

She slowly made her way to the school gate. To her surprise, the brunette guy was already there leaning from the post near the gate. She hastened her pace to reach him.

"Ohayou…" She greeted as she smiled and bowed at him.

"Ohayou," He smiled back and bowed at the same time, "Thank you coming and being my tour guide today."

"Betsuni," She said waving her hand in front of them, "Did you wait long?"

"Nah, I just got here," He said and then gestured himself inside, "Shall we go inside?"

"Hai." She nodded and then walked ahead of him. She didn't notice the guy's reaction as she walked to enter the school.

**xxx**

The tour wasn't of a hassle to begin with. She was glad that the brunette guy could easily understand her explanations and the places were not that easy to forget. She knew that he was not directionally-challenged like she was and it was still a miracle that she hadn't lose track of the place yet.

And that was what she thankful for.

They continued the touring until they reached the last place that she preferred to visit the last. It was the tennis courts… for both boys and girls divisions.

"W-well, this is the last place that I wanted to show you today," Sakuno smiled as she faced him. "I hope that you like this school once you get in."

"You bet I will," He smirked for the first time, "This place is great."

She nodded as agreement. She watched him enter inside the court and looked at the area. She was a little worried because he was not allowed to enter the field unless you are a member of the club. But since no one could see them, she let it go. She followed the brunette guy inside and talked;

"This is where I usually play," She said touching the net, "Well, at least at our court that is."

"I see… you must be a good tennis player then?"

"Me? I-Ie. I still have lots more to work on."

"Really?"

"Hai," She replied then remembered something, "Gomen but I didn't get your name."

"Yeah, stupid me," He scratched his head and the back of his neck, "Do you really want to know my name?"

She blinked her eyes twice and replied, "H-hai."

"Okay then," He replied then he became serious and slowly touched his ear and continued, "Come here closer."

For some reason, she followed his order and walked closer to him. She was then standing in front of him. Her eyes widened when the guy smirked as he tipped her chin up and talked;

"You're a good girl, Ryuzaki-san," He said as he smirked once again, "My name's Reo, Mori Reo by the way."

"W-what?" She was surprised when he called her by her name. She hadn't told him her name yet. Blush appeared to her face as she realized what he was doing. He was drawing closer to her face and she had begun panicking.

"Thank you for the tour and now it's my turn to make my move to repay you."

Before she could even understand what he was about to do. A ball passed between them making the two separate from each other.

She didn't know what really happened but she felt like she was being hypnotized or something. When she recovered, she looked at the direction where the ball came from. Her eyes widened when she recognized the person but she couldn't call out his name at that moment.

"Echizen Ryoma, right?"

She was surprised when Reo called Ryoma to his full name.

"It seemed that you sensed my alice," Reo smirked as he face him, "Are you by any chance an alice user now?"

Ryoma didn't reply to his question. Instead, he narrowed his eyes at him and said another word, "Stay away from her."

"Hmmm," He reacted walking a little far from her, "Seems like your knight in shining armor is here to save you."

Sakuno was rather confused… at everything. She didn't even understand what they were saying.

"Ryuzaki, come here." Ryoma firmly said to her.

"R-Ryoma-kun…" She said as she was about to walk closer to him.

"No stay there." Reo said ordering her again.

For some reason, she obeyed him. She wanted to use her barrier alice but she couldn't. Her ability to concentrate was blocking her with some force that she couldn't understand.

"Teme…"

"You stay there as well." Reo as he looked at him.

He was shocked when Reo ordered him that and for some reason, he couldn't disobey him.

Just what in the world was happening at the moment?

Reo walked closer to her and reached for her face, "I am sorry but I have to do my work. I need to get those alices inside you now."

"Stay away from her!" Ryoma shouted as he tried to move but no to avail.

She was still speechless and didn't know what to do. She was about to scream when she sensed something thus, making Reo turn his back on her;

"You stay there either!" He said showing his whole palm to someone, "Natsume!"

"Tch," Natsume gritted his teeth as his flame was put to diminish. Good thing that he took a walk around the school and sensed an alice user in the vicinity and he was not mistaken about it, "You're such a pain."

"N-Natsume-kun, Ryoma-kun." She said trying to calm down. All three of them were stuck at his alice for some reason.

"You shouldn't have listened to everything he says. He had a voice pheromone that every person could unwillingly follow once it was heard." Natsume explained as he glared at Reo with his red eyes.

"Considering that you know my alice, you still let your guard down," Reo said making Natsume cuss incomprehensive words. That alone got him an interesting idea. He thought that he might have a little entertainment before he could get to his purpose. He studied the three of them and already had ideas from his subordinate.

"This is rather interesting," Reo said catching their attention, "Prepare yourself for a little game."

"W-what game?" Sakuno stuttered.

"Let's call it," Reo smirked at the three of them, "Make Echizen jealous."

"What?" The three of them reacted when he said that.

"That's ridiculous." Ryoma said gritted his teeth even more. He knew that it was something that he would not like.

"I assure you it's not," Reo said and touched his ear once again. Natsume noticed this and shouted;

"Don't listen to him. Just cover your ears as possible."

But it was too late for Reo had already given the order as he remove his earing making the three of them shock in the process.

"Ryuzaki-san should kiss Natsume for a minute."

Sakuno's eyes widened as she heard what Reo said. Ryoma and Natsume's eyes were no different to hers as well.

Kiss?

Natsume?

What was he talking about?

Before she could of anything, her own feet walked closer to the raven haired boy. Ryoma tried to move as he followed her movements.

"O-oi!" Amber eyes kid tried to call out to her.

"M-my feet are… moving on their own," Sakuno said blushing in the process. Her eyes went to Natsume's location. He was rather shocked as well.

"Try to break it."

"Stop talking Natsume," Reo said and then looked at Ryoma, "You watch their wonderful scene and enjoy it."

Ryoma glared at Reo and began cussing as well. He gripped his hands tight as he couldn't do anything. He didn't like the fact that he was ordered to follow the guy reluctantly. He didn't like the fact that he was seeing the girl slowly walking closer to the fire alice user. What happened to the favor he asked to Sakura had gone to if he couldn't use it at a time like this?

He didn't like one bit of it.

Sakuno was already standing in front of Natsume and she couldn't stop herself from moving. She was about to give her first kiss to the person that she didn't like. She liked Natsume but not in a romantic way. But he would be receiving her first kiss. Natsume was just looking at her face, his eyes were already dilated and he didn't know how to react.

"N-Natsume-kun," She tried to voice out as she slowly raised her hands and placed them to his cheek. _I… I am going to kiss Natsume-kun against my will. _Her lips trembled as well as her hands. _I… am going to kiss him… in front of Ryoma-kun. _"G-gomenasai…" She whispered as she slowly drew her face closer to his face. She shut her eyes tight as she continued moving closer. _P-please don't look at me…_

"What are you doing?"

She opened her eyes when she heard someone talk. The others did the same thing.

"Stop doing that Sakuno!"

A strong wave emerged in the area after that. And in an instant, she had immediately walked away and collapsed on the ground. Natsume moved a few steps backwards and blushed a little as well. Ryoma didn't waste his time and charged in front of Reo.

"Teme!" He tried punching him but Reo was even faster. The voice pheromone alice summersaulted and landed at the other side of the court.

"Dang, and it was the most exciting part. Why do you have to come and interfere them," Reo said smirking and looked at the newcomer, "Mikan-chan?"

"Stop playing the people's heart, Reo!" Mikan took a step forward and shouted at him, "I'll never forgive you for this!"

"Hmmm," Reo said and sighed, "Too bad if you don't. Well, it can't be helped. I guess I need to go for now," He then looked at the other three, "We will continue the fun some other time."

"Matte!" Mikan tried to stop him.

"You better enjoy your stay here, Mikan-chan," Reo said looking at her, "Before _that_ person arrives and takes away everything you've got." With that, he immediately jumped away from the place and went off somewhere.

The place was still tense after Reo left the place. No one said a word. Sakuno was still on the ground looking down. Natsume looked away and his face was unreadable. Ryoma didn't move from his last position and just like Natsume his face was also unreadable. Mikan observed everyone inside the court. She just finished a call from the Alice Academy and something worse had already happened.

Reo was in Seigaku so it only meant that _that_ person was also there. She bit her lower lip as she tried not to think about it. The fact that Sakuno was forced to kiss Natsume a while ago bothered her as well. It seemed that the girl was shocked at her own involuntary actions as well.

"Sakuno, are you alright?" Mikan called out to her and slowly walked closer.

Sakuno flinched when she heard her voice, "M-Mikan-chan…" She looked at her and asked, "J-just… what happened a while ago?"

It took a long time before Mikan answered her, "Reo used his voice pheromone on you. You do things at everything he says even though it's against your will."

"I… I see…" She blinked twice. She could see the trembling from her lips. It was a mere inch before their lips collided. She would definitely feel worse about it if she didn't come in time. Sakuno suddenly stood up not missing to move a little clumsy. She walked away a little further.

"Where are you going?" Mikan asked.

The others watched her leave the court. She was not even looking at them.

"I… I need to be alone… for a while," She murmured which was enough for them to hear, "Gomenasai."

"Sakuno…" She muttered as she felt sad for the turn of events. She couldn't blame the girl for that. Who would like doing things that had been forced for you to do? She would definitely feel the same thing. She also looked at the two boys around her. Ryoma and Natsume had their own thoughts as well…

Probably having their own to deal with.

Mikan looked away as well. She knew that they had to solve the problem before it got worst.

* * *

**Done! How was it? Okay, Reo came into the picture now and he almost ruined the relationship of the four. What will happen next? Everyone was having a hard time? Who would do the first move? Find that out in the next chapter.**

**Reviews please… thank you very much…**

**Next Chapter: Let's date **


End file.
